Fool's Love
by CaliHorseGirl
Summary: Amy likes Ty, Ty likes Amy, but Soraya also likes Ty and Matt likes Amy….HELP! This story not only talks about this messed up love net, but as the story progresses, Amy is also trying to help this abused horse Caliman to rediscover love for people again.
1. Chapter 1: Found Horse

**Chapter 1: Found Horse**

**Authors Note: **I do not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story! =)

Amy smiled at the serene picture of the horses grazing in the afternoon sun. It was that sight that made her feel most at peace and remember how lucky she was to be able to call a place like Heartland "home". She sat on the long green grass of the pasture for a while longer until she remembered she still had a history assignment on Ecuador to finish. She got up slowly, her legs had gone numb after having had to support the weight of her body for such a long time, and turned toward the white house, or at least it had been white in its good days, but it had weathered away and now looked gray with some white stripes.

As she reached the door, the phone started to ring, pushing it open she went in and took it, "Heartland, this is Amy Fleming here."

"Yes hello? Is this the horse sanctuary were they take in abused horses?" a girls voice asked from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, yes it is. Who is this?" Amy answered preoccupied.

"Hi my name is Diana Green and I'm calling to see if you can take in an abused horse. I was going to a farm nearby where you live when we passed a field and I saw a lonely horse. He has obviously been abused badly so I asked my parents to stop to see if his owner was somewhere close by, but when I got close when I recognized the horse. I used to ride him in my old riding school. He was obviously sold to someone else when it closed and I think he has been abandoned by his knew owners. We don't have a horse trailer, could you come pick him up please? He really needs your help."

Amy's mind was racing with questions. _Why had he been abandoned? Was he ok? How long had he been alone?_

"Hello?" the voice asked from the other side of the line.

Amy's mind came back to the phone call, "Yes sorry, where exactly are you?"

"It's somewhere close to the turn for the Fairfield stables owned by Lisa Stillman. Do you know it?" Diana sounded hopeful so she wouldn't have to explain anything.

"Yes of coarse, we'll be there soon. Bye." Amy shut the phone and turned around ready to look for Lou and tell her what had just happened, but it wasn't necessary.

Lou was standing quietly by the table looking at Amy with a confused expression, "Where are we supposed to be going? I didn't know we had plans for tonight."

"It's a horse." Amy said rapidly, "He's been abandoned and is in a really bad shape, we've got to help him Lou, we just have to." Amy pleaded.

That moment, Lou's expression change into her practical business like face, "Let's go! Where is he?" Amy gave Lou the directions of how to get to the turn on the main road to Fairfield as they got on the trailer and bumped out of the Heartland drive. "So what do we know about this horse?" Lou asked in her business tone.

"Only that this girl that found her used to ride him before, but now he has been abandoned and is in a really bad state."

"Right," was Lou's only answer and then they drove in silence for the rest of the way.

"Whoa boy!" Amy said to the horse as she got closer trying to catch him, "I won't hurt you," He was a shabby small horse that had no obvious breed, he was the color of a milk chocolate with a darker brown on his mane and tale which were tangled in a bunch of knots and sticks. As she was about to catch him he freaked out and rushed past her trying to find an escape. "If I keep chasing him around like this he'll try to jump the fence and seeing as weak as he is he definitely won't make it " Amy told Diana, a girl a couple years younger than herself, who was watching closely standing by the fence next to another paddock.

"May I try?" The fifteen year old girl asked Amy in a shy, but sweet voice, "He might remember me and let me catch him."

"Sure, good luck. Just try not to scare him much; he is already so wound up." Amy answered seeing the concern in the girl's eyes.

Amy watched as the girl approached the horse singing a song under her breath, keeping her eyes down, and moving as slowly as possible. When he was in her reach she stretched her hand for him to smell, still keeping her eyes on the ground. He blew on her hand with brisk, short breaths and when he was distracted she took a quick step forward and embraced him in a hug. The small horse lowered his head and rested it on her shoulder. The bond between them was obvious but the horse still looked reserved not showing any real sign of love for her, the only emotion that Amy could read on his face was relief.

**Authors Note**: Dear Readers I really want to know if you enjoyed my story so please review… This is my first chapter and doesn't have much to do with what the story will lead into later on. It is just so I could introduce the problem horse Amy will be working with during my story… I don't really like the title but after I have written a few chapters please if you have a good idea tell me and I might change it… Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival at Heartland

**Chapter 2: Arrival At Heartland**

**Authors Note:** I do not own heartland do I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them!! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story!! =) Oh and if you want to see a photo of the horse in this story I'm gonna try to upload it though I'm not sure of how to do it.

The trailer came up the Heartland drive and parked close by to the barn. Following it came a silver trail blazer holding five passengers in it who jumped out the moment they stopped and looked around inquiringly, before heading over to the trailer where Amy and Lou were getting out, to unload the horse.

The short golden haired girl that had called them and helped Amy catch the terrified horse walked behind them all in a slow turtle pace looking down at her feet. Amy waited for her to reach the trailer and then asked her to help them unload the horse knowing that if she was in Diana's place she would have felt much better if she was helping.

Diana smiled a shy but grateful smile at Amy knowing that she was doing it to make her feel better. She then walked into the trailer in through the side door and called out, "I've got him! You can lower the ramp now. Amy and Lou unbolted the back door as Diana slowly came down with the brown horse that looked scared stiff, but had not kicked even once when he was traveling inside the trailer. _Weird, _Amy thought, _a scared horse would usually try to demonstrate that he doesn't like being treated like that. _She just shrugged and concentrated back into the scene that was occurring right now.

Diana was once more hugging the horse and singing a song to him. Amy approached her quietly and as she reached her she recognized the song "I've Never Had a Dream Come True" by S-Club 7 and she asked, "How come do you sing that song to him? I noticed you did that when you were catching him back in that paddock."

"Well I used to sing that song to him when I used to ride him back at my old ridding school so I reckoned he would remember me if I did." She answered with a wistful tone in her voice.

"You were pretty close, huh?"

"Well I have always loved him but I have never really seen him show any signs of care towards me. Still he has a good reason not to give himself to humans."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked confused by the girl's words.

"Back were we used to live the people that owned him, my trainers, had very different ideals than what you have here as to training horses. They believed that the only way to show a horse was through fear, showing him who's "the boss"," She said the words with such hatred that it surprised Amy, "they owned him for all his life, except for a few months when he was sold to this guy, but he returned him saying that the horse was crazy, that he was a rough horse. Off coarse after living for nine years like that Caliman just won't trust people anymore, its like he hates them and no matter that I have never put a wrong finger on him he already sees me as one of the bad guys."

"Caliman? I like that name. I just can't believe people who treat horses like that and then say they love them, it makes me so mad! Poor boy, no wonder he keeps to himself so much. Even after one year of wrong treatment can affect a horse so much, but nine! It's a miracle he still lets people near him. How long have you known him for?" Amy asked.

"Well I started riding since I was 5 years old and I met him a few years later, so I must know him for about 6 years…" Diana calculated.

"Then I bet you are the reason that he still has a little bit of trust on people. He's lucky that his had you." Diana blushed at the praise and turned back to hide her face into Caliman's neck.

After leaving Caliman to settle in his new stall Diana and her family gone away from Heartland promising to come back some day and Diana had left Amy a number for her to call her if anything, good or bad, happened with Caliman. Knowing that it would help Diana relax a bit, Amy promised willingly to call her if anything did come to pass.

**Author's Note: **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review to let me know what you thought. Just one thing before you review… LOL… I want you to know that the real plot of the story will begin in the next chapter and that these introduction chapters are important for the horse part of the story and for something that will happen later on… BYE!! Thanx for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**Chapter 3: Complications**

**Authors Note:** I do not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story! =) Oh and if you want to see a photo of the horse in this story it's on my profile…

Amy woke up by the sound of the alarm. "UUGH! Just five more minutes," she groaned, but she knew she had a barn full of horses that needed her attention, including Caliman, with whom she was hoping to join up today. She was hoping that by joining up he would start trusting her and after working with him on the flat and riding he might understand that there are good people on the planet.

She got up quickly, showered, got dressed with her barn clothes and ran outside. She hurried with the barn chores trying to get at least some done before Ty arrived. They wouldn't have Ben's help for a month because he had gone on holiday with his mum so they would have to struggle to get everything done on time. Luckily, Amy knew her best friends Soraya and Matt would come and help now that it was the summer holidays and they didn't have school.

Just as she was finishing mucking out the seventh stall Ty popped his head over the half door and smiled, "Good Morning Amy, good to see you working hard." Amy hadn't seen him so she jumped at the sound of his voice, "Ty! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Hahaha, well got to go work… See you later." Ty strode of to start mucking out his share stalls. "Who's this?" He shouted from a few stalls away. Amy remembered that he didn't know about Caliman so she stepped out of the stall, closing the half door behind her and walked over to where Ty was looking into the stall.

"His name is Caliman," Amy answered, "We got a call yesterday from a girl who had seen him starved in a paddock and then she recognized him as the horse she had ridden a few months ago.

"Yeah, that sounds logical," Ty answered after having heard Amy's entire story about all the events of the day before, and what she knew about Caliman's past, "If you Join-Up with him he will definitely start trusting you and as you nurse him back to health he will, without a doubt, realize that you are a friend, not an enemy..." Amy smiled, happy to know that Ty thought exactly the same way she did. He was her best friend, the person who most understood her, with whom she had most fun, and he was also around the only person with who she acted completely naturally, she never wanted that relationship to change.

"Of course, we have to take in notice that has a slightly dished face which means he is sensitive, needs carful handling, needs understanding and can't be pushed to hard or he will lose his confidence, he also has long and narrow ears which mean that he can be difficult and temperamental. Amy's smile widened as Ty read the horse's personality exactly as she had interpreted Caliman's face features.

"Hey," someone said from behind, now causing both of them to jump. "Soraya, Matt!" Amy screamed as she turned around, "What are you two doing here so early?"

"We came to help so you wouldn't have to do so much alone and have time to work on the horses." Soraya said.

"It was also a perfect excuse to be with you longer," Matt mentioned slyly. Amy knew Matt had liked her since a few years ago and had tried to persuade her to go out with him, but she had always told him that she was to busy with Heartland, which was mostly true except that she actually said it, because she just didn't feel any connection in between them, not like with Ty. _No! _Amy caught her thought _she liked Ty as a brother or best friend and it would be very weird if they dated, and also Ty would never like her. Would he? _

Amy blushed and her friends thought it was because of Matt's comments. She was very grateful that none of them were mind readers, _just imagine what they would have said if they had heard that!_

Ty cleared his throat to break the awkward silence and said, "Well I'm of to work…" and he left toward the feed room.

A few hours later most of the stalls were mucked out, the horses groomed, and some were getting worked out by Ty and Soraya while Matt was sitting lazily on a hay bale reading a football magazine he had found somewhere around the barn that surely Ty had been reading and gotten bored. Amy thought it was the perfect time to Join-Up with Caliman. She had been in his stall a few times that day to groom him, feed him, or just stroke him, but he still seemed extremely reserved, even more than he was with Diana.

Amy took him out and walked to the empty ring. She unclipped the lead rope from Caliman's halter and sent him to the end of the ring. "Go on," she urged, "And trot!" Amy clicked her tongue and made him canter. After cantering a few times on that lead she stepped in his way and sent him off in the other direction. Caliman did everything that she asked him to do and after a few rounds he was showing all the signals. His inner ear was fixed on Amy showing that she had his respect. Then he had stretched his neck down and started making a chewing movement with his mouth showing that he wanted to stop. Amy kept him going for a few more rounds and then turned sideways and lowered her head. She heard Caliman's footsteps slow down and stop completely. She waited for a few seconds, but after waiting for a moment and not hearing his footsteps come to join her in the center Amy turned around and found Caliman was still standing in the spot were he had stopped and was looking at her not knowing what to do. Amy couldn't believe it; Join-Up had failed her for the first time!

Not giving up, she sent him around again and this time the signals occurred faster, but the moment Amy turned sideways Caliman stopped and looked at her without showing any intentions of wanting to join her in the center. Amy gave up frustrated and led him into his stall, shutting the half door behind her.

"That didn't go well, did it?" Ty asked as he entered riding Dancer. "I can't believe Join-Up didn't work!" He must have really been mistreated to hate humans like he does, but the weird thing is that he never shows signs of being aggressive either."

"Yeah I know! I'll give Diana a call to see what she thinks about that." After saying that, Amy left the barn and ran into the house, bumping into Lou who was walking out the door to see if they needed a hand.

"Whoa, are we in a rush! What's the matter?" Lou asked curiously. "Join-Up didn't work with Caliman! It's the first time join-up hasn't worked form me, I just can't believe it…" Lou gave her sister a sympathetic look and left leaving Amy to deal with her problems.

Amy dialed the number Diana had left her into the phone, after a few rings Diana picked up the phone, "Hello, Diana Green here. Who is this?"

"Hi Diana, how are you? It's Amy from Heartland" The girl's voice changed immediately after she heard who it was.

"Amy! How is Cali? Is he OK? Nothing bad has happened to him, has it?" "No, no," Amy answered quickly trying to appease the girl on the other side of the phone, "he is fine, but he just doesn't want to connect with me…" Amy told her the entire story and after she finished there was a pause in the phone as Diana was letting the information sink in.

"Well, he doesn't act aggressive, because he used to be smacked every time he did so he finally surrendered but I can't understand why Join-Up didn't work. I've read about it on Monty Roberts's web site and it seems to work with every horse."

"Ok, well thanks for everything I call you to let you know if theirs any improvement with Caliman. Bye." Amy put the phone down and walked out of the old weathered house feeling particularly frustrated. _Why was Caliman acting like that? What could she do to help him?_

As she was thinking, her feet took her unconsciously to look for Ty, knowing that he would comfort her. "Hey there," he said as she entered the feed room. "You OK?"

"I don't know. I just don't know how to help him. What if he is so damaged he can no longer be helped. I can't do that to him and I would have failed Diana who really hopes we can help Cali."

"Don't strain yourself, we'll find a solution, we always do that's why we're such a great team." With that said, Ty took a step closer looking deep into her eyes. Amy's heart stopped, she couldn't let anything happen in between them or it would ruin that relationship she loved, but Ty just said, "I really like you Amy, like more than just friends," and closed the last bit of distance in between them his face coming closer to hers by the second and just as their lips were about to meet Amy turned her face to one side.

Ty immediately took a step back, "Ty," Amy began, "I'm so sorry but I don't want things to change in between us." Ty just shook his head and smiled sadly even though he was obviously very hurt by Amy's reaction, "I get it, and you don't like me that way, its fine."

"No Ty! It's not that, it's just that…" but Ty stopped her by shaking his head again and both of them looked in to each other's eyes. Amy didn't know how to make him understand without hurting him more. As both of them stood in that awkward silence, Matt stepped into the feed room oblivious to what was happening, "Amy I'm off, Scott wants me to have lunch with him." At the sound of Matt's voice they both broke off and Matt realized just then that he had interrupted something, "Did I interrupt something?" He said with a hurt tone in his voice. Amy just shook her head while Ty left the room, and said, "So you're off then? See you tomorrow."

Matt looked like he was about to say something, but he caught himself and said instead, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Please tell me what you though about this chapter… I have to say my story is leading just where I want it to go… I'm proud of my first story ever so please please review to give me some feed back! Thank You!


	4. Chapter 4: Uncomfortable

**Chapter 4: Uncomfortable**

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me so long to add this new chapter it's just that I've been having tons of homework plus extracurricular activities…. I'll try to add more chapters faster…. Thanx!!!

**Authors Note:** I do not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them!! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story!! =) Oh and if you want to see a photo of the horse in this story it's on my profile…

**Authors Note**: Please review!!! I love to know what you're thinking about my story!!!!

The next day Amy woke up with a start. As the events of the day before came flooding into her mind, a bush crept up to her cheeks. Shaking herself, Amy got up, showered, dressed up and went down to start mixing the morning feeds.

Just as she was finishing she heard the sound of Ty's old truck chugging up the drive way. _What was she going to do? _She had never felt so uncomfortable around Ty. _That's exactly why she didn't want things to change, but maybe if they did it wouldn't be uncomfortable at al,l it could be really sweet? _

"Hey! How are you?" Amy jumped as she heard Ty's voice, conscious of her thoughts. "Oh h-hi," she stammered, "I was just finishing the feeds can you help me hand them out?" Amy added to hide her confusion.

"Amy we really need to talk about yesterday." Ty said softly. "Ty, I'd love to stay and chat but there is too much to do, we can talk later." With that, Amy left the feed room, her hands holding so many buckets that it looked like she was going to fall over, she just didn't want to return to the feed room while Ty was still there.

Around half an hour later Soraya and Matt arrived in Scott's jeep, they jumped out waved goodbye to Matt's older brother and walked up to Amy, who was getting some water from the tap. "Hey Amy," Matt said happily, "How are you?" He rushed up and hugged her. Amy stiffened, Soraya noticed so she coughed behind them to make Matt let go.

"So what can we do to help?" Soraya asked. "You could start with the grooming, mucking out the back barn stalls, sweeping the yard, the stable block and turning out the horses while I go inside and watch a bit of TV." As Amy said that they all laughed and split their own ways.

For the rest of the morning, Amy avoided Ty, knowing that he would want to start the conversation again. _What could she say if it finally came to that? _Amy just didn't know. _Why don't you just get it over and done with instead of worrying? _She told herself, but she knew she was too much of a chicken as to do so.

Of course, spending less time with Ty meant spending more time with Matt which wasn't exactly what she wanted either. He was always trying to hug her and was always looking into her eyes making Amy feel quite uncomfortable. Or when they were around Soraya and Amy laughed or said something, he would shoot quick glances at her. By the time it was lunch time, Amy couldn't stand another minute close to him.

Jack had made a delicious roast beef for all of them. They all took a few pieces and went to sit on the lawn in the front of the house. As they sat Amy placed herself carefully, sitting next to Soraya so she wouldn't have to be close to Matt or Ty which were on Soraya's other side.

"So what are you going to do with Caliman next?" Soraya asked while they all enjoyed their meat. "I don't want to do anything until I have figured him out in case I do something wrong and hurt him some more. Plus the more time he has to settle in, the easier it will be to work with him."

"I don't think we should do that," Ty said, "we should keep on working wih him until something works or it would be like running away from his problems." He said pointedly.

Amy couldn't believe he had just said that. "I don't think it would be running away from his problems, I think it would be trying to protect him from getting hurt!" Amy shouted, sending a message back to him.

"Hurt him!" Who would hurt him? You know me Amy! Or at least I thought you did." Ty barked back at Amy with a hurt tone in his voice. Soraya and Matt just looked at Ty and then at Amy, not knowing if they were really talking about the horse.

Amy stuffed the remaining bits of the beef into her mouth and stormed into the barn. "Ugh! I hate him!" _No you don't_. I little voice popped up in her mind as Amy picked up the grooming kit and going into Gramero's stall.

"Ok, so even if I would want things to change in between us I couldn't let anything happen because it would hurt Soraya… and I won't lose a best friend for a boy… She likes him too much… but still he doesn't like her…" Amy continued muttering to herself as she scrapped all of the dry mud of the thoroughbred's coat who had been having some fun in the puddles in the field.

After she had finished scrubbing him she saddled him up. Gramero had come to Heartland after he had taken a bad fall in show jumping and after getting a tendon problem was ditched by his owner to be rehomed. Even though Gramero would never be able to show again he was a great pleasure horse and a joy to ride. Amy knew she would easily find a new great and peaceful home.

Just as she was reaching the training ring, she heard some laughter coming up from where the tap was. When she turned to look she saw Soraya and Ty having a water fight as they were cleaning the bits. Had Amy been wrong to think that Ty didn't like Soraya? _How dare he say he wouldn't hurt her when here he was, having completely forgotten about her and flirting with Soraya? _Even as Amy thought that, she knew that she was the one that kept pushing Ty away so she couldn't really blame Ty. But Amy was too mad to even think logically.

She kicked Gramero harshly on the sides and sent him to trot without even warming him up. After a few rounds Amy kicked him again making him canter and then gallop around the ring. After changing lead and going around a few times on this side Gramero started limping slightly. Amy noticed immediately and slowed him down to a trot and then a walk. _How could she have been so dumb? He couldn't be overworked and here she was making everything worse for him. _

After she had cooled him down she took him inside, unsaddled him and examined his damaged tendons. Seeing that they were a bit swollen she ran inside and brought a cool pack to hold it against them to make the swelling go down. She sat down next to his leg with the icy cold back pressed against the swelling as she though about everything that had happened a frustrated sob left her mouth and that untied a chain of sobs that had been trying to escape from her all day.

She sat there crying for who knows how long, until she heard a soft male voice say from above, "Amy are you al right?" Hoping to see Ty there, she looked up and found that is was Matt looking down on her. Disappointment washed over Amy but as he let himself into the stall and helped her up she felt a bit more grateful. He held her next to him and they walked up to the farmhouse together.

As they were walking slowly up the path he finally asked, "Is it because of what Ty said? If it is then, don't worry he is a jerk." Even though he didn't know what he was talking about he was insulting Ty like that, Amy was about to defend him when she heard Ty and Soraya laughing inside the farmhouse. "What are they still doing here if it is already past the time to go?" Amy asked, annoyed.

"Amy? You asked us to stay and watch a movie about a week ago and we decided to stay tonight, don't you remember?" Of course with everything that had happened those last two days Amy had completely forgotten about that. She pushed the mosquito screen and walked inside. Soraya was twirling her hair in her fingers and laughing as Ty said something.

Amy sat down on a couch further apart from both of them and asked in an abrupt manner, "So what are we supposed to be watching?" Ty looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face while Soraya answered "We were unsure if we wanted to watch Flicka or The Proposal. I guess that if we watch Flicka Matt will get really bored so we should watch The Proposal which would be funny for everyone, what do you think?"

"Yeah, whatever." Amy answered uninterested. Soraya shrugged and started the DVD. As the movie started Matt sat down on the same coach as Amy and slid next to her. Even though they had the whole 5 person couch to themselves, he was pressed up so close to her that they were on one side of the coach leaving space for 4 other people to sit there. As the movie continued Matt slid his hand behind Amy's back and grabbed her by the waist pulling her towards him, obviously wanting Amy to lean against him. Amy let finally gave up trying to push him and gave him what he wanted. Matt sighed in a sort of a victorious way and shot Ty a stuck up look. Ty ignored him, but was obviously not happy with Amy. Soraya, oblivious to what was happening around her, laughed at something that happened in the movie and everyone snapped out of their thoughts and turned their attention back to the movie.

**Authors Note: **Hey Everyone!!! I hoped you liked this chapter…. Please review, I really want to know what you thought…. I hope I won't take so long until I add the new chapter… Am I keeping you interested or am I boring you? Please I want to know!! And sorry again for the time it took to upload this chapter… I usually update my stories faster…. BYE!!! Thanx for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated!

**Chapter 5: Why Does Life Have to Be So Complicated?**

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took me so long to add this new chapter it's just that I'm on semestral exams and their was no way I could write it…and then I'm going on a holiday vacation so I don't know how soon the next chapter will appear on line.. SORRY!! I promise that on January I'll start uploading fast again…. I'll try to add more chapters faster…. Thanx!!!

**Authors Note:** I do not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them!! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story!! =) Oh and if you want to see a photo of the horse in this story hes the one on my profile picture… =)

**Authors Note**: Please review!!! I love to know what you're thinking about my story!!!!

The next day, around half day, as Amy was grooming Caliman, Ty came up to her. They hadn't talked since the morning when he had said hello. "Hey Amy," he said cautiously, "I thought that we could maybe go on a trail ride, taking lunch… you know… to exercise the horses."

Amy didn't want to be alone with him, but she also didn't want him to be mad or madder at her if she rejected. Thinking quickly as Matt walked by the stall Amy answered, "Sure, I'd love to!" Ty's face lit up, he had obviously been waiting for a rejection. "Do you want to go with us Matt?" Amy added. As Matt turned to her she say from the corner of her eye as Ty's face fell slightly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Matt asked Amy. "We're going on a trail ride and a picnic soon, do you want to come?" Matt realized that if he wouldn't go Amy and Ty would be alone… "Yeah" his answer rushed out as he looked at Ty.

"Ok, great! Do you want to see if Soraya wants to come too? Thanks Matt!" Amy called out as he left to ask Soraya who was grooming Sundance.

After having finished grooming all the horses they set of towards the trail. Amy was riding Sundance, Ty was riding Gramero, Matt was riding Conga, a new pony that had come to Heartland to be re-homed after her previous owner had left the country, and Soraya was riding Dancer. They all set of without talking, everyone lost in their own thoughts. As they reached a wide and long path Amy pushed Sundance into a trot and then a canter, everyone followed her from behind.

They cantered until they reached an uphill part in the trail. As they walked uphill Soraya strategically placed Dancer next to Gramero to talk, rather flirt, with Ty. As they laughed together Amy turned to look at them. As she did that she realized the different looks in Ty's and Soraya's eyes. She looked at him in a flirty way, obviously showing that she liked him, but he was only looking at her in a friendly way, so he did care for her but only as a friend. Seeing that, Amy relaxed and decided to forgive Ty for everything. Since then Amy was in a better mood and joined in on their jokes and stories including some of her own, only Matt was left behind, still lost in his thoughts it seemed.

When they returned everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves. _Finally everything is going back to normal, _thought Amy. The rest of the afternoon went by in a rush, everyone was trying to finish the chores around the barn and now that no one seemed to be mad at anyone else it wasn't awkward and they all did their work easily.

It was soon time for everyone to go home. They all came to say goodbye to Amy, Soraya waved and told her that she would be here tomorrow early morning, Ty smiled at her and said goodbye, obviously glad that they were not fighting anymore, and then came Matt's turn. He hugged her, pressing her against him and gave Amy a kiss on the cheek. She stepped back quickly and turned around heading for the barn to take a last look at the horses.

Matt jumped into his black jeep and left the Heartland drive. As he turned the corner he saw Ty parking his pick-up truck and walking back to Heartland. _Had he forgotten something?_ Matt wanted to believe that but he new he just couldn't risk letting Amy be alone with Ty, so waiting for Ty to be out of sight he parked at the other side of the road and got off too.

Amy kissed the horses goodnight and walked down to the bottom paddock. The horses that were outside to make more space for borders and rescue horses were grazing and Amy could just make out their silhouettes in the beautiful pink, red, and orange sunset. She bent down and crouched underneath the fence. Amy sat in the center of the paddock surrounded by the horses she most loved, Sundance, Storm, Jake, and Jasmine. She lay down completely relaxed and got lost in her thoughts. Suddenly, she heard something behind her so she sat up and turned around.

"Ty! What are you doing here?" "Hey Amy… Just thought we could hang around… You know…" "Yeah, sure, ok… What do you want to do?" Amy asked, surprised that Ty was here.

"I don't know… we could continue doing what you were doing…. You looked quite relaxed." He walked over and sat down next to her. In the low afternoon sun Ty looked absolutely stunning! His green shirt matched his green eyes perfectly and it was tight against his muscles, making him look amazing. His brown hair fell over his eyes and just as Amy was analyzing him he passed his hand through it making it look messy in the most perfect way. Amy just didn't know what to say. She was trying hard not to gape in amazement.

Ty's eyes looked deep into hers and my just felt something around her that seemed to be connecting her with him. They stayed like that for a couple more minutes and then he said, "Amy I'm really sorry, I know I've acted like a jerk these days."

"No! I'm sorry. I was just so confused about things… Will you forgive me?" Ty smiled and answered, "Only if you forgive me." Amy sighed contently and without realizing she leaned against his broad shoulder, his arm grabbed her by her waist and they just sat in silence and watched the horses. _This just felt so right, _thought Amy, _but that was exactly why things couldn't change between them. _

They sat there for hours and discussed what they should do about Caliman. Amy had remembered about Willow, another pony which had come to heartland so she would lose her fear of people. She thought she should do the same with Caliman. Ty had agreed and they said they would start the next day.

As the last rays of light hid behind the horizon, the sky filled with stars. They didn't know how long they had been there, talking and laughing without disturbing the peace. Just then, Amy laughed at something Ty said and he turned to look at her. Before she knew what was happening he leaned over and kissed her again. Amy felt shocked, it was so right being with him but if anything happened she could lose his friendship but she would also lose his friendship if she rejected him again, _what should she do? _She let Ty kiss her but she never kissed him back and after a while Ty realized that she just wouldn't kiss him and leaned back. He just stood up and walked down the drive way without another word.

_Had she just ruined everything? Why couldn't boys just stay as friends? Why did they have to always complicate everything? _Amy stayed there for a while longer, thinking of what had just happened. Then she got up and walked to the old weathered farmhouse.

Of course they hadn't known that Matt had been watching all afternoon. He was thrilled knowing that Amy hadn't accepted Ty. _She must like me then, _he thought, _she doesn't like Ty!!! _Matt checked that no one was looking out from the windows of the house and ran down the drive thinking of what he was going to do the next day.

Amy woke up as the first rays of light were appearing. Five o'clock, Amy pushed the covers away and got up thinking she had dreamed the events of last night. As she was finishing the morning feeds she heard cars coming up the drive. Matt jumped out happily in a much better mood in which Amy had seen him leave the afternoon before, then Soraya got out of her car and waved, and as Amy waved back she saw Ty jump out of his pick-up and she realized that the events of the afternoon before had been real.

That moment Amy's smile disappeared and her good mood was replaced by fear. _What would Ty be like today? Would he tell anyone or had he already told someone and that was why Matt was in such a good mood?_ Amy didn't think he would have done that because he and Matt weren't the best of friends and he would also be hurting his pride if he told anyone. Amy relaxed a little as she realized that but was still scared of how Ty would behave.

Ty walked passed her without even saying hello so Amy decided that if that was how he was going to behave then she would freeze him out as well.

As the others started mucking out the stalls Amy went to catch Caliman to see if he would accept her. Caliman was down at the bottom paddock grazing. Amy walked up to the fence and he walked away not lifting his head off the grass but he also never stopped watching her. Amy slid beneath the fence and walked a few steps closer. That moment Caliman cantered away and stopped at the other end of the paddock. Amy let him go but as he started to graze again she approached him again. Once more he cantered to the opposite side and as he did so Amy took a step back, hoping he would realize she wasn't going to hurt him, just like Willow had. Caliman just ignored her and went back to grazing. Amy tried it a couple more times, but every time she would just get the same results so she gave up.

Frustrated, she walked up to the barn seeking Ty for support. She new he wasn't talking to her but if Amy went to him she was sure he wouldn't reject her. As she was walking up she saw a very odd site. Matt and Soraya were flirting with each other! That moment Soraya leaned forward and gave him a peck on the mouth. Amy couln't believe her eyes but that moment she realized Ty was standing farther away and Soraya was looking directly at him while Matt was looking at Amy.

_Of Coarse! They had cooked something up so they would make the one they really liked jelous!_ Amy just shook her head and walked to Sundance's stall seeing that he was asking Amy for attention. She went into his stall and fed him a mint from her pocket. Then she remembered that she had meant to talk to Ty and left Sundance to find him.

The fake couple had already gone separate ways, hoping they had achieved what they wanted. Matt was grooming Jake and Soraya was no were to be seen. Then she heard laughter from the feed room, she recognized Ty's voice and headed for him. As she was reaching the door she heard Ty saying, "You know when you kiss someone you are not supposed to be looking at some other guy." "I know, I guess we weren't to convincing, but it worked didn't it?" Soraya said a bit embarrassed but happy. "Well yeah but I've always liked you, you know that don't you." Amy couldn't believe what Ty was saying! He had kissed her twice in the past week and now he was saying that he liked Soraya! _What a jerk!!! _"You know I want to take you out, what do you say we go tomorrow to the movies." With Ty adding that Amy couldn't stand anymore and before she had time to walk away a sob left her, then she turned around and ran away to her room.

"Amy?!?!" Ty had come out of the feed room and seen her running. Amy ignored him and slammed the door shut. "What's going on?" asked Lou who was standing at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee. Amy ignored her too and ran upstairs and threw herself on her bed after shutting the door of her room. _It's my fault! I can't really blame him after I rejected him twice… but if he really liked me he wouldn't have asked Soraya out, at least not so soon. Boy did he get over me so fast! He's a real Jerk and I hate him!!! _ Amy cried a few minutes longer until she heard a knock on the door. She immediately sat up and composed herself.

"Amy are you ok?" Lou's voice came from the other side of the door. "Yeah fine Lou I just needed to get a little pebble out of my eye… Sorry if I ignored you a moment ago but it was really bothering me." Amy didn't want Lou to know anything. She quickly dried her eyes and walked out of her room. Lou looked at her not even half convinced but then she just shrugged and left.

Amy returned to Sundance's stall to groom him. She always felt better when she was with him. "Amy are you ok?" Ty was looking at her from the half door of the stall. Amy continued brushing the pony an ignored Ty. She knew she was acting really immature but she just couldn't deal with him right now. Not if she didn't want to lose her temper. Ty looked at her without understanding anything… "What's your problem? You reject me twice in a week when you know I really liked you and then I go and ask someone else out and you start ignoring me? I just don't get it."

"No! You never do, do you?" Amy shouted back at him, "You say you really like me but then you go and tell Soraya that you have always liked her?"

"Yeah, because you don't care for me! So what am I supposed to do? Just live my life alone because little Amy Fleming doesn't want me to date, she likes me and I like her deal with it…" Ty was about to leave, but Amy started again, "Why do boys have to be so thick! You annoy me so much! I hope you have fun in your date with Soraya.

The moment Ty was going to say something Jack Bartlett came in. "Is everything ok here? I thought I heard shouting." "No everything is just perfect" Ty said briskly and left. Jack raised his eyebrows at Amy but she just shook her head and he let it go.

**Authors Note: **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter…! I wrote it with lots of feeling and hoping to keep you all entertained… hahaha… Please review and have a **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dating?

**Chapter 6: Dating???**

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to write this chapter I promise the next chapter will come sooner….

**DISCLAIMER: **Ido not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them!! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story!! =)

As Amy was picking up the hay nets from each barn she heard someone run in. "You won't believe it Amy! I had so much fun with Ty yesterday night!" Soraya was bubbling with excitement, "and we went to watch a horror movie so I hugged him during the whole movie! It was so romantic you can't even imagine it, though he didn't kiss me… Though I bet it's because he wants to take things slowly because he really likes me…" Amy hadn't said a word during that time. She had not even talked to Ty the day before and when it was time to leave Amy had seen Soraya and Ty leave together for their big date. Amy had not had any dinner and had gone straight to bed after checking on the horses for the last time, trying not to think on Soraya and Ty's date.

"Amy, are you listening to anything I say??" Soraya sounded annoyed.

"Yeah, it's just that I need to talk to you. It's something you really need to now." Amy needed to tell her what had happened between Ty and her. Amy dropped the hay nets in the feed room floor and headed out to the bottom paddock, Soraya following her.

"What is it?" Soraya asked concerned for her best friend.

"It's just that in these past few days Ty and I have been having a few problems that you should know about and…" "Problems?" Soraya interrupted. "Well Yeah," Amy went on, "He and I kind of kissed and rejected him so I think he is going out with you to make me jealous.."

"You mean he doesn't like me? I can't believe you are saying this Amy! You know how much I like him and I really think it is you who is jealous because now that he is dating me you realize what a great guy he is!" Soraya was infuriated.

"Of coarse not! I have always known what a great guy he is! It's just that I was unsure of our relationship as more than just friends because it could ruin everything we had. Soraya I am telling you this because I don't want you t get hurt…"

"Get hurt!" Soraya's voice was raising its volume by the minute, "I can't believe you Amy… You know he and I are dating and we really like each other so just get over it or forget about my friendship… I can't be around you right now…" Soraya turned around and ran up the path while Amy watched her go, stuck to her place with shock. After a couple of minutes she heard the engine of Soraya's car come on and leave the Heartland drive.

That moment Amy realized how unfair Soraya was being, she had just wanted to protect her friend! Blinded by fury Amy marched up the yard until she found Matt sweeping the stables. "Hey Matt can you come here for a second."

Matt walked towards Amy unsure of what she wanted but happy to have her attention. "Hey what is it?" Amy smiled a sweetly at him and started twirling her finger in her hair. "Hey Matt I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight…"

Matt almost gaped in amazement. "S-Sure! Want to catch a bite at JB's at around 7?"

"Yeah that sounds great…" Amy turned around and left to continue her barn work. As she was grooming Dancer the phone rang. Amy ran up to get it, "Hello Amy Fleming here can I help you?"

"Hi Amy it's Diana speaking… I just called to see if you had an update on Caliman… Sorry to bother you." That moment embarrassment washed over Amy. _I can't believe I forgot about him! I can't let my problems interfere with my Heartland work. _Amy had not done anything with Caliman since that day in the paddock when Ty had asked Soraya out.

"Sorry no advancements I just don't know how to reach him… He really is one unhappy horse… I really am sorry! But don't worry I won't give up on him until I find a solution for him!"

"Oh ok thanks I really appreciate your help Amy… Got to go… See you" Diana closed the phone and Amy could tell how unhappy she was and that she was losing her faith on Heartland. _I really need to forget about boys and think about horses._

For the rest of the day Amy worked non stop on the problem horses and for once forgot about her problems. She mulled over Caliman and his problems all day long trying to figure out what she could do to help him. Finally the end of the day came and Ty left in his pick-up continuing the freeze out. Then, just as Amy saw Matt coming to say goodbye to get ready before taking her out she realized how stupid she had been to ask him out. _Now he really thinks I like him!! _Matt hugged her and left saying he would pick her up at seven o' clock and that he was really looking forward to their time together.

Just as Matt drove in Amy finished tying her long brown hair into a pony tail and looked into the mirror for one last look at herself. She wore no make up, she didn't understand why girls made such a fuss on it, and looked very similar to how she always looked except for the clothes she wore. She was wearing a fancy black top that had a colorful butterfly printed on it with two tinsels on the top of the antennas and a normal blue jean to go with it.

She ran down the stairs and bumped into Lou, "Wow are we in a hurry! Good luck in your date with Matt" Amy ignored Lou's comment trying not to think of the mess she had got herself into and just said goodbye.

Amy had a great time with Matt that night. Even though Amy didn't like Matt she still cared for him as a friend and they still had lots to talk about so they had laughed all night long until he had dropped her of at heartland at around 10:30PM. Amy had cautiously kept her distance with Matt so nothing could happen and he had finally surrendered after a while but still it hadn't turned out to be the mess she expected.

That day started out just as the other days, Ty was still not talking to Amy, Soraya wasn't either, and Matt was in an extremely good humor. Amy new she better start fixing things up with all of her friends but she just didn't know where to start.

As she was grooming Caliman and massaging him with Lavender oil she heard Matt talking to someone else. She didn't mean to eavesdrop but he and the other person were heading her way. As they got closer Amy realized that the other person was Ty.

"Ty I was just wondering… I know you liked Amy before but now you are dating Soraya right? So it's not going to be awkward for you for me to be with Amy right? I mean you know how much I have always liked her and it turns out she likes me too…"

"Yeah its fine." Ty was very abrupt and Amy noticed a defensive tone in his voice.

"That's great! I've been wanting to tell you what happened between us last night but I couldn't do it if you felt awkward," Amy didn't know what exactly Matt was going to tell Ty but she new that whatever it was it couldn't be god because nothing really interesting had happened between them, "We went to JB's and had lots of fun," Amy noticed that she couldn't be seen so she crouched down next to Caliman's feet and continued massaging him on his leg muscles, "then I drove back here to drop her of and just as I was about to leave she stopped me and kissed me, but wow! I have never had a kiss like that before. That girl really knows how to kiss! Plus she kissed me for so long…" Amy couldn't believe her ears! _What an idiot! How could he say that when all they had done was talk and laugh!_

"Look Matt," Ty begun, " It's great that you trust me so much but remember that Amy is still my best friend and you are being down right rude about her and I won't tolerate that…"

"Your best friend??? How many days have you not talked to each other?" Matt started laughing and Amy started to feel the tension in the air.

She could see Ty through a small gap that was left between the stall door and the wall and she could see he was struggling not to punch Matt. Obviously to avoid anything Ty turned around and left while Matt continued laughing. _Ugh! _Matt was obviously trying to provoke Ty and he had succeeded but did he have to be that way? _At least Ty defended you and said you were still his best friend. _The voice inside Amy's mind spoke. _He was even a bit jealous!!!_

Amy ignored the voice in her head indignant with Matt who was leaving the barn singing "We Are The Champions." She quietly slipped out of the barn and left to see Sundance, she just had to think things over. As she was opening the stall door Amy heard a car coming up the drive so she closed it again and left to see who it was. A beautiful red sports car had just stopped in front of the house and a blond girl was coming out. Amy couldn't believe it! _What on earth is Ashley Grant doing in Heartland? _

"Amy!" Ashley had spotted her. "Ashley. Hi." Ashley reached Amy and smiled with a perfect white teeth smile. "Hey, I just came here to invite all of you at Heartland to my party."

"Us? Why would you invite us?" Ashley ignored Amy's comment and tactfully asked, "Is Ben back yet? There is an invitation for him too." _Of Coarse! Ashley was inviting all of them because she liked Ben! _

"Actually Ben arrives in a month…" Amy lied to Ashley trying to see her reaction.

"Seriously!!! It can't be!! I-I...No!" Amy couldn't help but laugh. "Relax Ashley, he comes back in two days, I'm guessing your party is on Friday?"

" That wasn't funny Amy! Yeah it is on Friday… Hope you can all come. So where should I leave the invitations?"

"Here I'll take them." Ashley gave Amy the invitations said goodbye and left. Amy turned around and went to leave the invitations inside hoping to work some more with Caliman before lunch.

Amy decided to lunge Caliman so she would spend more time with him and keep him well exercised so she took him out and started working with him. He was a very well educated horse but he never should any enthusiasm in what he always looked… what was the word? Resentful. _That's it! He is resentful but why? And how can I change that? _Even though Amy hadn't figured out how to help Caliman she felt that she was finally on the way there. That moment sadness filled Amy. What she had liked most was working with the problem horses with Ty, knowing what he thought and spending time with him. Now they weren't even talking.

Jack's voice broke her thoughts, "Lunch is ready! Please wash your hands and come to the table." Amy left Caliman in his stall and ran up to the barn house. As she walked in she realized everyone had seen their invitations and were talking about the party.

"Why did she invite us?" Soraya inquired. "I bet it's because of Ben."

"Well I don't really care why she invited us," said Ty, "I just know who I'm gonna spend the night with." He flashed a smile to Soraya who grinned back. _He must really like her,_ thought Amy. Just then she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and saw that Matt was grinning at her… Amy just smiled back and sat down to eat.

_How was she going to deal with seeing her best friend and the guy she liked together all night while she was with someone she didn't like. And on top of that knowing it was her fault all of this was happening!_

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone I hope you liked my new chapter!! Next chapter: Parties and Drinks!!! Hope you like It!!! Please Review!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Parties and Drinks

**Chapter 7: Parties and Drinks!**

**Authors Note: **Hey guys I am uploading this chapter again and fixing a few of the speling mistakes I found and I am writing chapter 8 right now too… Hope you like it!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ido not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them!! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story!! =)

During lunch Soraya and Matt didn't stop talking about the party, who was invited, the type of food and drinks there might be, the decorations, and what Ashley might wear. It surprised Amy that Ty had kept quiet and that wasn't babbling with them. _Maybe he is still thinking about the exchange he had with Matt… but what was it about… really???_

Amy continued to think about it and remembered her own exchange with Soraya. Was she right? Maybe Ty did like her… _Well either way I can't lose my best friend because of a boy… I had to ask Soraya for forgives._

Amy just couldn't stand any more fights with anyone. It was just wrong and she was being so unlike herself! _I know what I'll do, I'll ask Soraya to come with me on a trail ride after lunch and we'll talk then. Also, I will go to the party, think of going with a great friend and ignore the fact that Soraya was going with Ty._

"Calling from earth to Amy! Are you there?" Amy came out of her reverie and noticed everyone looking at her. "We have all finished eating and you haven't even started." Lou said to Amy looking at the plates around them. "Are you ok?"

Amy grinned sheepishly realizing that what Lou said was true. She had been spaced out for a long time but at least she had solved her problems and was feeling much better than she had been before lunch and she hadn't had that feeling in days. "Sorry Lou, I guess I wasn't hungry, I'll eat this for dinner though." With that said Amy jumped of her seat and ran outside hoping that the others would follow.

As soon as Soraya left the barn house Amy called her over. "Hi."

"Hi" Soraya looked at Amy with curiosity, like she had no idea why Amy was speaking to her.

"I was wondering if you would want to go on a trail ride." After Soraya didn't answer, Amy continued, "Sundance and Jasmine need exercise and it's a lovely day…So what do you think?" Amy added after Soraya just stared at her again.

"You just screamed at me the other day, told me the guy that I'm dating is actually only dating me to make you jealous, and now you just want me to go on a trail ride with you, like if nothing ever happened!" Soraya actually seemed surprise at Amy's offer.

"Ok, so I realized that we couldn't fight over a guy, I mean you're my best friend and we can't let something like that come between us."

"Oh, so you realized you were wrong! You realized Ty really likes me and he isn't dating me for you, he is dating me for me! Right?!" Amy couldn't believe that Soraya was acting this way when she was trying to make amends!

"Soraya I'm apologizing! Can you not make it so difficult! You are my best friend and no guy is worth my friendship with you… So I'm sorry! Ok?" Amy felt so frustrated with her friend.

This seemed to shake Soraya and wake her up, "right, I'm sorry too? So everything is ok between us?"

Amy smiled at her friend, "Of coarse it is… Now, let's go for that ride!"

As Amy and Soraya clopped back into the yard they were both laughing and making jokes of each other. The trail ride had worked wonders and they were completely back to normal and they had also decided that Soraya would come to Heartland on Friday to get ready for the party so they could go together. They had even discussed what they were going to wear…!

As they were going into the barn to leave the horses they found an unexpected familiar face. "So I arrive here expecting to find everyone sad and missing me and I found out that you are all preparing yourself for a party and laughing, no signs of anyone pining for me… Now that hurts!" Ben joked as he saw them come in.

"Ben!!!" Both my and Soraya exclaimed with big smiles on there faces. It was so great that he was back. His jokes were an essential part of the mood in the barn.

"How come are you home early? Weren't you supposed to arrive in two days?" Amy asked him.

"That's nice, I hoped you would be glad… but sadly for you my mum had to come back for work so I found no point in staying there alone so I came back with her." Ben was obviously in a good mood, he must have had a great time… and he didn't know anything about the conflicts they had had while he was away… _what would he think about everything? _Thought Amy, _What would he think of Soraya dating Ty and me dating Matt?_

"No! I didn't mean it that way! We are al really glad you are home, especially because Ashley would take back the invitations if you weren't here." Amy laughed.

Ben groaned. "What will I do to keep her away from me? You will help me right? Otherwise she will have me as her prisoner all night long." Amy laughed knowing it was true. "Well we'll see, it might be fun to let her do that."

"Amy! You are no help at all! Soraya will help me right?" Ben looked hopefully at Soraya whom was standing besides Amy with a dreamy expression on her face, obviously thinking about the party.

"I don't think I will… I might be having too much fun with Ty..." Soraya looked very pleased with herself and Amy decided that she couldn't fight with Soraya again so she left to give Sundance a good grooming before she went back to work some more on Caliman As she was leaving she saw Ben's confused face and heard him ask, "What do you mean?" And then after Soraya telling him they were dating and Ben congratulating her.

After grooming Sundance and doing some T-touch on him Amy decided to take Caliman on a walk on the lead rope. She thought that if she did that he might notice that she is taking interest on him, plus he needed the exercise from not being ridden. While she was leading him she let him explore anything he felt attracted to and then she took her to meet all the horses and let them touch noses. He looked alert and interested but she still wasn't seeing signs of him showing some love for her or even a bit of happiness to be with her. Once more, Amy felt frustrated with the brown horse but mostly with herself. Would she ever reach him?

For the next few days, Amy busied herself with al the horses but focused especially on Caliman. She gave him extra attention and treats hoping it would make him feel special and not taken for granted. She decided that some work would to him good to so she lunged him twice a day for half an hour. She didn't know if it was working but it was worth the try.

The day of the party arrived and Amy felt thrilled to have a party. She didn't go out often or get a chance to dress up due to the barn work, not that she cared, she loved her work and felt comfortable in her normal work jeans, t-shirt and boots, but partying was definitely cool.

Soraya arrived at 6PM on the dot. She came in holding a bag full of garments and a huge grin on her face. "Where's Amy?" She asked Lou after she had gone upstairs to leave everything in Amy's room and not finding her.

"I think she's out with the horses, she said something about having new ideas to bond with the new horse." Lou looked up from were she was chopping vegetables for the dinner she and Scott were having while Grandpa went to visit a friend and Amy went to the party.

Soraya smiled, "I should have guessed that myself thanks Lou!" She ran out to look for Amy. Only she could be working on horses and hour and a half before a party.

Soraya went into the barn and walked over to Caliman's stall. There she found Amy braiding him and feeding him a warm bran mash with a spoon of honey over it.

"Hi Amy, ready to party!" Soraya gave an anxious giggle. "You bet! I just have to finish up with Caliman."

"What have you been doing sine the last time I saw him." Soraya and Matt were no longer working at Heartland since Ben was back and there help was not so important.

"I've been just spending lots of time with him, working with him, massaging him with lavender oil, and adding honey to his food to channel his energy and make him more manageable, also to lift his sprits and keep him happy. It also gives a better taste to his food and with all that I'm doing I hope he will realize I am not taking him for granted, that I actually love him and that there is a lot of good in the world. I don't know if it's working. He hasn't shown any signs of care towards me but I hope he eventually will." Amy smiled after she finishes her explanation and put the hair band on the last braid. She patted Caliman and left the stall.

As they walked up the path to the house Soraya said, "It makes sense, I hope it works. It has always worked for you, you have reached so many horses and I bet you will reach this one too."

Amy smiled, it was so nice having Soraya as a fiend again, she always gave Amy confidence. "Thanks, I wish I could feel so optimistic."

As they reached the house Soraya asked, "So, what are you going to wear?" Amy gave her a sheepish smile, "Don't tell me you still don't know?" After Amy didn't answer Soraya exclaimed, "Amy! Come on; let's get you ready for this party!"

After an hour the girls were showered and dressed. Soraya was wearing a blue tank top which had a black and orange butterfly embroidered on it and blue jeans with flats. The colors made her look beautiful. Amy was wearing a gray bubbly t-shirt and blue jeans with high brown boots which Soraya had given to her to wear for the party.

"Ok, so let's go." Amy said, the excitement of the party filling her up. "Go? Without any make up?"

Amy looked at her reflection in the mirror. She never wore any make up; she preferred being simple and just being herself. "Come on Soraya you know how I am."

"Yep, and tonight we are going to change that. Come Amy… Please?" Amy looked at her friends smile but shook her head.

"Oh come on Amy, for our friendship?" Soraya said knowing that would convince Amy.

"Fine! But let's not exaggerate… ok?" Amy couldn't believe she had let Soraya trick her into wearing makeup. _What will Ty say? Will he like it? _ She caught her thought. _I can't think of Ty! He's going with Soraya who looks beautiful. He won't even notice me. _Not wanting to think of that she asked Soraya, "What do you think Ashley will wear?"

Soraya laughed, "I bet she'll wear something flashy and reveling, not to mention expensive. Anything to catch everyone's attention, especially Ben's."

After a few minutes Soraya finally finished. "There you go." Amy turned around and looked into the mirror. She had never worn so much makeup and she hardly recognized the girl in the mirror. "Soraya, I'm not so sure about this."

"Oh come on! Don't ruin the fun! Anyway if we don't leave right now we will be really late." Amy new her friend was right so she just took her cell phone off the desk and put it in her back pocket.

When they arrived, the party was well on its way and the mansion was bustling with activity. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. All of the trees were covered with lights and the whole house was decorated with festoons. Inside, the living room seats were pushed to the sides making space for the dance floors. Next to it there was a room full of tables and the mantle clothes matched with the waiters' gowns. At the far end of the room there was a huge table filled with all the food anyone could imagine. From different types of cheeses and sushi to three to four story cakes. Amy smiled, she didn't care that she wasn't going to be with Ty that night. She would enjoy herself anyway and she might even get the chance to meet a new, charming guy that could help her forget about her prince charming for the night.

As they reached the main room, Ty caught up with them and smiled broadly at Soraya, ignoring Amy completely. "You look really pretty tonight." He said to Soraya who smiled at him and said. "Likewise." It hurt Amy so much that she half walked half ran away from them looking for Matt. _Where is he? _Ty was such a gentleman that he waited in the entrance for Soraya while Matt was nowhere to be seen. _Stop thinking about Ty and stop comparing him to Matt! You will only hurt yourself more if you do so! _Amy kept on looking on the crowd for him. She finally sees him at the other side of the dance floor were people were already swaying with their couple to "Live you Life" by Rhianna. Just then he spots her and beckons for her to go to where he was with Ashley and her friends. Feeling annoyed at his nonchalant ways she walks over.

When she gets there she realizes that Ashley was wearing something very similar to what she and Soraya had figured out she would. Her top was a purple silk t-shirt with a very open v-neck and she was wearing black tights and flats to go with it. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a small diamond tiara on. She looked stunning, like if she was a movie star at the MTV awards. It was so amazing that it looked like a bit too much, not to mention the makeup. Amy also thought that the shirt was a bit to open to be admired, but that was Ashley Grant for you.

"Hey Amy" Ashley said in a sweet voice, "Wow you look so, well, so different from your usual style." Amy new that Ashley meant no compliment.

Matt did catch that and said, "Wow Amy you're looking so good!" He took her apart from the rest of the group the moment Ashley saw Ben, "Ben, over here! I want to introduce you to all my friends. So everyone this is Ben Stillman, Lisa Stillman's niece." _Of coarse everything that matters is his rich Aunt, owner of the biggest Arabian horse breeding center on the state. Who cares who he is? Ashley is unbelievable. _Matt took Amy by the hand anddragged her outside to the porch. "So how has it been at Heartland these days? Have you missed me?" Amy looked at him and was about to tell him that it was actually quite soothing not to have him there but she didn't want to fight with him, especially not in a party.

"Sure I've missed you." Amy smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Amy knew she wouldn't have any time to find her nightly prince charming if Matt took over her like he was trying to do and hoping to do for the whole knight.

"Yeah I've missed you too. I haven't stopped thinking about how much fun we had the other night and how we are meant to be."

Matt kept talking but Amy couldn't focus. _What are Ty and Soraya doing? What would we be doing if it was me with him instead of Soraya?_

"Amy? Have you heard a word of what I've been saying?" Matt looked hurt.

Amy snapped out off her reverie, "Of Coarse I have. I've just been thinking about the night we went out." Amy said thinking about the last thing she had heard him say before her thoughts had wondered off to Ty.

Matt laughed, "I know, we had such a great time that night, we should definitely do that again some time."

Amy didn't know what to say so she just looked at the dance floor were people were jumping up and down to the beat of "Candy Shop" by 50 Cent.

"You wanna dance?" Matt asked nodding his head towards the dance floor.

"Sure." Amy gave him a real smile this time, knowing that she always had fun dancing with Matt at parties. They stood up and walked inside. Just as they reached the dance floor the song changed and a Pink song started, "So What" Amy was glad that it was a fast song so Matt wouldn't think he had to dance close to her. Amy started moving with the music and so did Matt, they danced for hours. Matt would sometime take her by the hand and spin her around. He did it so many times once that when he stopped, Amy was so dizzy that she couldn't stand up straight, let alone dance, but they continued until she fell over and as Matt picked her up they both burst with laughter. Amy was having more fun than she had expected to, by seeing Matt as a friend and not thinking about Ty and Soraya, Amy had put her troubles to the back of her mind and decided that tonight she was there to have fun. She wouldn't think about Caliman and the rest of the horses so she would have a rested mind for the next day when she was planning on trying join up with Caliman again.

They danced for a couple more songs until the music changed and it became slow. Amy didn't want to get into an awkward position with Matt so she turned around to leave the dance floor hoping Matt would follow her, but as she did so he grabbed her hand and pulled her back, putting her hands around his neck and then putting his own hands around her waist, bringing her closer. "Matt, I'm really tired, can we go get a drink and rest for a while. We have been dancing for about an hour, maybe even longer." Amy pleaded with Matt.

"Oh come on Amy. Why do you get like that every time we are close? I mean we even started dating. It's like your scared or something." Matt didn't let go of her waist as he talked to her and made them move together with the music, (The Last Song I'm Wasting on You by Evanescence).

"It's not that, it's just that I really am tired. Please Matt?" Matt took her tone in and decided not to push it. "Sure, why don't you go get the drink while I find us a table?"

Amy walked towards the drinks table. There were drinks of every color on the table. From Margaritas and Tequila to Punch and Seven up." While Amy was serving herself and Matt a glass of Punch she heard a very familiar voice. She turned around and saw Ty and Soraya. He was saying something and she was laughing at whatever it was he said. He was holding a glass of tequila in one hand and had the other wrapped around Soraya's waist. Amy left her glass on the table and ran outside to get some air.

_Breathe Amy! Relax! He and Soraya were just talking. _

_Yes! But he had his hand around her waist and she was laughing. _

_So? Weren't you laughing with Matt?_

_Yeah! But it wasn't the same! _

Amy breathed deeply feeling a sob coming up. _No! I can't cry! Come on Amy pull yourself together. _

Amy wasn't going to let herself cry. Especially not after the fun she had been having. She had been so controlled during the party it couldn't change now. She shook herself and went back inside. She went back to the drinks table and served two new punch glasses. Soraya and Ty were nowhere to be seen; Amy looked towards the table and saw Matt sitting alone in on close to the corner. She navigated herself through the crowd of people and reached Matt.

The moment she put the drinks on the table and sat down, Soraya and Ty appeared out of no where and sat down at the table in front of Amy, Ty facing her, they didn't seem to notice her. She couldn't believe her luck! "How come did it take so long for you to get drinks?" Matt asked a bit too harshly. _I'm not you property!_ Amy felt like screaming, but all she said was, "There was a big line for punch." Matt turned towards the drinks table and saw that there were only a couple of people standing next to the whole table. Amy didn't care; she just didn't want to think about what had really happened.

Matt just shrugged and said, "So, will you let me slow dance with you when the next slow song comes up?"

"Yeah, maybe." Amy said, never taking her eyes off the couple in front of her.

"What do you mean, maybe? Why do you get like this every time I want to do something with you that I wouldn't do as a friend, and it's not like slow dancing is… I don't know… something terrible…!" Matt actually sounded mad.

"Come on Matt, I don't get all protective, it might just be a coincidence or something." Amy lied trying to calm him down so Ty and Soraya wouldn't look around.

"Yeah right, a coincidence. Ok, so if that's it will you slow dance with me later on." Matt knew Amy wouldn't be able to reject now.

"Sure." Amy took a deep sigh and continued looking at the guy of her dreams with her best friend. That moment Ty leaned in and gave Soraya a light kiss on the lips. Amy gasped and hid her face in her hands, not wanting to think about what she had just seen. Matt turned around, surprised at Amy's reaction.

"Amy are you ok?" Matt asked concerned as he took her hands away from her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, lets go dance… ok?" Amy wanted to get as far away as possible.

"Sure, but let me finish my punch and then we can go." Amy waited impatiently and without meaning to, her eyes wondered back to the table in front. This time Soraya leaned and gave Ty a more passionate kiss. Amy closed her eyes once more, trying to shut the world, trying to forget.

"Amy, are you sure you're ok?" Matt was looking really concerned now.

"It's just so hot in here." Amy lied once more even though she was shivering.

"Well, you are looking hot tonight." Matt added with a huge grin. Amy sighed at his lame attempt in being romantic.

Unconsciously her eyes wondered off once more and ended up on Soraya and Ty. They were still kissing and Amy felt so betrayed! _Why didn't I kiss him back when he kissed me? I know I didn't want to lose him as a friend, but I have and we didn't even give it a try! I hate myself! Still, I never imagined Ty acting like this. Why was he doing this?_

Matt didn't understand Amy's silence so he turned around and found that she was once more looking at Ty and Soraya. _So why is she watching them? I bet she's thinking of why I haven't kissed her yet. Should I kiss her? I mean we've been having so much fun all night long, it's just now that she started acting weird, I bet it's because of that. _

Matt leaned forward and kissed Amy. She was caught by surprise because she had been so lost in her own thoughts. What was Matt doing? She tries to move backwards but Matt misunderstands once again and grabs her by the face kissing her harder. Amy wouldn't kiss him back so he pushed harder against her lips. Amy can't fight against him and she starts to feel his hot breath in her mouth. His lips trying to force a response out of hers, there tongues finally meet and Amy is still trying to break apart. Suddenly Matt stops kissing her and turns around with a furious look on his face. Amy hadn't realized that Ty had left Soraya at the table and marched down to theirs. Ty had just pushed Matt on the shoulder.

As soon as Matt turns around and stands up, Ty punches him right on the nose. Matt reacts just as quickly and punches Ty in the ribs.

"What's your problem dude?" Matt looked furious.

"What's _my _problem? You're seriously asking me what's _my_ problem? I'm not the one kissing Amy like that!" Ty barked at him, with an equally furious expression on his face.

"She was kissing me back! Not like she did with you! You kissed her and she rejected you!" Amy who had been stuck to her chair with shock suddenly realized that Mat had seen her and Ty that day in the field and she had seen her reject him, which was why he had been so happy the day after that!

Ty had lost his temper and jumped on Matt, they were both rolling on the floor hitting every piece of each other they could find. Amy's shock passed and she screamed for both of them to stop. The people that had gathered around to watch the fight became silent and two of the biggest guys pulled Matt and Ty apart from each other.

Ty and Matt stood looking at each other with deep hatred reflected in their eyes. "You are not Amy's body guard Ty; she doesn't even care about you." Matt was trying to break from the strong hold the guy had him in, so was Ty.

"I said Stop It!" Amy screamed again, tears of frustration coming up to her eyes. Then she said in a lower voice, ""you are both deciding what I think and don't think without even realizing how I feel. Look Ty, I don't need your help I can handle my own problems," She said this even though she didn't mean it, but her own fury blinded her, "and Matt just give me some space." With that Ty stopped fighting, shrugged of the arms of the very amazed boy that had been binding him and left without another word or look at Amy. He went to the table where Soraya was still sitting down and from where she had watched the whole commotion and apologized to her and said he had to leave. She said goodbye and he rushed out of the room.

Just then Amy realized of what she had said to Ty and rushed after him. "Ty! Stop please, I didn't mean what I said, Please stop!"

He turned around, his face lit by the street light above him, "What do you want Amy?" his voice cold and furious.

"I'm sorry about the things I just said. I do need you Ty." She answered in a desperate voice.

"No, you don't need me. You just made that pretty clear back there; you were obviously very happy exchanging saliva with Matt. I should have just left you."

"No, Ty…"

"Just let it be Amy!" He turned back and kept on going. This time Amy didn't run after him but stayed stuck to her place looking at the shape of his back getting smaller and smaller.

She turned to look at the mansion were the party had gone back to normal and everyone had forgotten about the spectacle they had just seen. The music (Fire Burning by Sean Kinston) continued and she heard people's laughter. She new she couldn't go back to the party, but she didn't want to go home and face Lou right now. She sat on the side walk and started crying into her hands. Why had she said that to Ty back at the party? She knew it was because of her frustration of seeing him act the way he had been acting with Soraya and then hit Matt, but that didn't sound like a good excuse anyway. She knew that what she had said had been really hurtful when Ty had tried to protect her form Matt. Not that Matt was going to do anything bad to her but he had crossed the line by far. _Still, why did Ty protect me? It must have been his brotherly instincts from the relationship we had before._

"Amy, are you alright?" a very familiar voice whispered cautiously above her, around 15 minutes had passed since Ty had left. Amy looked up surprised to see that it was Ashley who had spoken.

"Yeah fine" she replied weakly.

"I saw what happened; it must have been really tough for you," Ashley sat down by Amy placing her hand over Amy's shoulder, "Come on, lets go back to the party that way you'll forget about everything and maybe have a bit of fun."

Amy stood up, surprised that Ashley was helping her. She knew she couldn't stay on the road any longer so she followed Ashley back to her house.

They entered through the brightly decorated door, while they crossed the living room heading to the tables Soraya ran passed Amy brushing against her side. Amy just ignored her and sat down at a table with some of Ashley's friends. Ashley called a waiter over and asked her to bring mojitos for everyone at the table. The waiter came back after a while and gave the drinks to everyone. Ashley took a sip of hers and looked at Amy expectantly.

"I don't drink" Amy croaked, her voice still broken from what she had cried.

"Come on a sip can't hurt." Amy looked from Ashley to the drink and back to Ashley which smiled a perfect smile that one only sees on tooth paste commercials. _Ashley is right, a sip can't hurt._

She looked at her glass. It was a transparent liquid with a mint leaf on the side. Amy took a small sip of her drink. It didn't taste of alcohol so she kept drinking. She drank it all in one go without even noticing. "Wow" Ashley exclaimed laughing. Amy smiled back and Ashley asked for another one.

"No seriously, I'm fine with one." Amy knew she shouldn't drink too much, especially if she was drinking for the wrong reasons.

Ashley ignored her and asked the waiter to bring it anyways. The waiter brought it and she drank it even though she had said she didn't want it. She drank it more slowly this time but still finished it. This process repeated itself a few times and Amy started feeling tipsy. Her problems were forgotten and she started laughing with Ashley and her friends and even adding her own jokes. As she did so she continued drinking mojitos.

"Amy?" Amy looked up from the table. Matt was standing by them shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Matt!" Amy giggled, "What do you mean, what am I doing. Isn't it obvious? I'm having fun with friends."

"You know what I mean Amy, why are you drinking?" Matt looked extremely serious "You never drink! Why are you doing this Amy?"

"Hey relax! If Ty is not my body guard, nor are you! Just leave me alone, why do you care what I do?" Amy stood up.

"I care because we are friends. At least I thought we were, but you know what Amy?"

"What?' Amy answered defiantly. (Song Milkshake by Kelis started playing)

"I think you were only dating me to make Ty jealous because when he started dating Soraya you realized you like him!" Matt added expecting Amy to deny it, but Amy was tired of lying (and the drinks made her speak the truth).

"Yeah, I did… I used you but at least I chose you because you are my friend so I decided that if I dated you I wouldn't be dating a complete stranger. Plus, I knew that dating you would be the one who most bothered Ty. I now realize I shouldn't have played anyone the way I did, ok!? I am so sorry Matt…" She looked down and after she didn't hear him reply she raised her head. He was looking directly at her. His eyes burned into hers, his stare was too strong but she held it not wanting to feel weak.

"I can't believe you Amy, thanks for everything, I'm glad you considered me and my feelings instead of just choosing any stranger. That makes me feel way better, really. And I am honored that I got to help Amy Fleming in her plans to make someone else jealous. I really feel so lucky." Matt's face destroyed Amy. His cold manner of speaking and his comments made her feel like a ruthless, cruel person.

"I'm really am sorry Matt, I feel really bad for what I did, and it was a really bitchy thing to do." Amy said not knowing what else to say.

"Well. You should have thought about that before doing what you did." Matt's answer was short and clipped.

"Matt…" Amy pleaded with him.

"Whatever Amy…" Matt glared at her once more before turning around and leaving.

Amy sat back down and asked for another mojito. She forgot all about Matt and drunk until she couldn't talk properly and then her subconscious told her to stop. _Amy you had never had more than a cup of wine at a time and now who knows how many mojitos we have had. I think it's really time to stop!_

"Ashley I think I should go home now." Amy tried to tell Ashley as clear as she could.

"Do you want me to give you a ride?" Ashley asked her. Amy knew that Ashley wasn't drunk, she might have gotten tipsy but no more.

"No, it's fine. I was supposed to go home with Soraya but she left three hours ago. Amy laughed, "Ill jast wok home, and it's noot that faar, you eeenjoy thee resti of your partiii." Amy new she wasn't speaking the words correctly and she tried as hard as she could.

"Ok, if you're sure, though I don't think you should go alone, not in the state you are in." Ashley said concerned.

"I'm in no state!" Amy argued putting a little girl's face on and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Amy new she was drunk but she still felt like she needed to argue.

Ashley laughed, "Fine, then answer this question: If there are twelve fish in a tank and two drown, how many are there left?"

"Ten and I'm not drunk!" Amy answered; she still had her stubborn little girl's face on.

"No Amy, fish can't drown." Ashley answered and everyone around them laughed.

"Why don't you let me drive you there? It's a five minute drive, I don't mind." Ashley offered once more.

"Fine, but promise we'll have music in the car!" Amy grinned at Ashley

"Ok Amy I promise." Ashley said not being able to contain her laughter.

"Yey!" Amy clapped her hands and said goodbye to everyone with a wave before skipping, almost falling, to Ashley's car.

Ashley opened her beautiful sports car with a beep and got inside. Amy got into the seat next to hers and said, "The music? You Promised!" Amy new she was acting stupid but she couldn't help it. In her mind she kept telling herself to stop but she just couldn't. _I never imagined being drunk felt like this. _

Ashley turned the radio on and a Rhianna's song, Don't Stop the Music, stared on the radio. Amy remembered that the first song that she had heard when entering the party had been another Rhianna song. Amy sang along at the top of her voice and opened the window to feel the breeze. Five minutes later Ashley stopped at the Heartland entrance.

"Ok Amy here we are." Ashley said, "I think that if your well enough to skip you can reach the door without a problem but if I take the car in I might wake up someone and they might catch you drunk and that wouldn't be good so Goodnight."

"Bye Ashley thanks for everything! You've been the best of friends tonight! I love you!" Amy got down and continued singing way out of tone as she walked up the driveway. She heard Ashley start the engine and leave.

As she was about to enter the farm house she noticed Ty's pick-up truck in the corner of the parking lot. She turned around and scanned the whole place with her eyes.

_Is Ty still here? _Maybe he had gone home by foot.

_No way, come on Amy think straight he lives miles away. _

_Then maybe he hitched a ride with someone, I don't know, don't bother me, I'm drink, oops I mean drunk. _Amy giggled by herself.

Just then she noticed the barn lights on so she put her keys back to her pocket and ran to the barn. "Ty?"

She stepped inside and the some of the horses whickered a welcome. "Hey babies how are you?" She said to the horses.

"Amy?" Ty popped his head out of a stall. He opened the door and let himself out before closing it behind him.

"Ty! What are you doing here?" Amy tried to speak the best she could, she didn't want Ty to know she was drunk.

"I-I needed to apologize for the way I acted, I know I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that. It's just that I was really mad and wasn't thinking of what I was saying."

"That's what happened to me inside at the party. Thanks for helping me aaut wwith M-Matt." Amy opened her mouth more so she would vocalize better.

"Amy, are you ok?" Ty came closer to Amy and she stepped back a few steps. "Amy what's wrong?"

Amy knew she wouldn't be able to lie to Ty. She didn't want to lie to him, and he would find out anyway. "I'm so sorry Ty!"

"Ames. What's wrong? You know you can tell me?" Ty's face was full of concern.

Just then Amy tripped over nothing at all, and fell over him. He caught her and lifted her up trying to carry her to someplace where they could sit. "Put me down!" Amy shrieked.

Ty put her down and looked at her. She looked up with a puppy dog face.

"So what happened?" Ty asked noticing her mood swings and the way she smelled strongly of alcohol.

"I'm drunk! I was feeling so sad about what I did to you and then I had a fight with Matt and got angry and drank even more, and Ashley kept giving me drinks!" Amy hid her face with her hands and started crying. "Please don't be mad at me Ty! I'm not this type of girl! You know me better than anyone else."

"Ames! Don't cry. It can happen to anyone. Come here." Ty walked towards Amy and wrapped her around in a hug and kissed her head. Amy felt so secure in his arms. It was where she belonged, she had always known that.

"I love you Ty." The drinks still made her speak the truth and nothing more than that.

"No you don't Amy, you are just saying that because you're drunk." Ty said to her, sadness filled his voice.

"Exactly, I'm drunk so I'm saying the truth." Amy let another sob come out.

Ty grabbed her hands in one of his hands and pushed her chin up softly with the other. She had tears running down her already tear stained face. She looked into his green eyes and he looked back, right into hers. "Come here Ames."

He pulled her and they sat on a hay bale that she had left outside the stall in case of an emergency. He put his hand around her shoulder and she leaned her head on him. She seemed to find the perfect spot to put her head on, Ty sighed. "What's wrong?" Amy asked him.

"Nothing, but that's the problem." Ty answered softly.

She could feel his warm breath in her face "What do you mean?"

"It's just that who knows how much of this you will remember tomorrow morning. And this is the way I have always wanted us to be like, but you never seemed to want the same."

"No! I have, but I was scared that if we became more than friends I might end up losing you so I decided it was better not to risk it but I ended up losing you anyway." Amy told him.

"You will never lose me Ames." She loved it when Ty called her that.

"What about you and Soraya. What is that?" Amy remembered her best friend.

"I'll tell you the truth. I never meant to use Soraya, I asked her out because I wanted to be with someone different than you because I thought you didn't like me and I knew I had to get over you. Then when I asked Soraya out and you got mad I realized that by being with her I could actually make you jealous but at the same time I didn't want to hurt Soraya, but my selfishness made me continue with my game, so I kept asking her out and then tonight at the party I never lost you from my sight and every time you were close I would flirt with her, then I saw you sit down with Matt and took Soraya over to the table in front of yours and made sure you noticed. When I saw you looking I kissed her, not wanting to be a jerk I didn't really kiss her, but then she kissed me again and this time she really kissed me. It was then that I realized I was being an idiot and I knew I had to stop this game so I told her that I really liked her, which is true, and I told her that even though I had had a great time with her, every time I was with her, I thought about you, Amy, so it wouldn't work out between us." Ty finished and gave Amy a faint smile, waiting to see her reaction.

"Wow, how did she take it?" Was Amy's only reply.

"She was ok. She said she really liked me, but that she understood what it was like and that she didn't want to lose me as a friend so it was better if we stopped before it got more serious, just then I saw Matt kissing you and you trying to stop him and that made me furious. I couldn't just stand by and let someone treat you like that. I don't know what happened to me, I acted violently even though I never do."

"You have always been a great guy Ty! I can't believe how you handle things with such ease. I did play with Matt's feelings to get you jealous and I never thought about how he would feel. Then I realized that I couldn't help feeling what I felt for you and I knew I had blown my chance so I finally decided to end it with Matt but then when I was about to tell him he kissed me and then you two had that fight and I ended up drowning my feelings with alcohol and now I'm drunk." Ty laughed at the way Amy finished her story and she laughed too.

"I know I didn't get the chance to dance with you tonight, so would you do me the honor." Ty asked Amy.

"I would love to but there is no music." Amy told him.

"I never thought a drunk would be so picky." Ty joked.

"Fine then, lets dance but I am not sure I'll be able to stay up for long." Amy warned Ty.

He stood up, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Amy knew he would so she stood up and took Ty's outstretched hand. She looked into his eyes and felt her heart miss a beat. _I this actually happening? No, I must be dreaming…_

Ty pulled Amy closer and put his hands around her waist. She let her hands find there way around Ty's neck and she leaned her head against his chest. He started swaying softly and she moved with him as one. She never wanted this moment to end. They danced for a few minutes until he took her by the hand and turned her around. When she was facing him again she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. She stood up in tip toes and as there mouths were about to touch Ty backed away.

"Amy, I don't think you should kiss me." Amy felt rejected and hurt.

"Why? I want to kiss you and you just told me you loved me."

"I know, and I do, but you might not remember this tomorrow and then that would put me into a lot of trouble and you might regret it and I can't risk losing you again." Ty said, his emerald eyes never leaving hers.

"You mean you don't want to kiss me?" The drinks made Amy turn everything Ty had said around.

"Actually, I do, and that's the problem you see if you tempt me I might not be able to stop myself and then…" Ty's voice faded away.

"So, I love you and you love me." Amy knew she was about to cross the line, her conscience told her that, but she didn't care. Amy leaned up once more and this time she grabbed Ty by the head and kissed him, not letting him avoid her. Ty kissed her back and Amy felt her heart stop and then speed up, something that had never happened to her before.

Ty broke apart, "Amyyy…" Ty said warningly, "I mean it. Don't do that to me."

Amy didn't want the kiss to stop so she kissed him again. Her lips pushed against his and he kissed her back again. This time Amy kissed him more passionately and eventually moved from his lips to his neck.

Ty got mad, "Amy, stop it! This is not right; I am kissing a drunk girl who is only fifteen years old. You know I could go to prison for abusing a under aged girl you know."

Amy giggled, "No way! No one's gonna find out, and it's me kissing you not the other way around"

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. I know the state you are in and I am letting you kiss me, plus I am kissing you back so stop it." Ty told Amy firmly.

Amy just giggled again, "Then don't kiss me back."

Ty couldn't help but grin, "Amy you know that's not possible I really like you and the moment you kiss me like that I can't help myself." He took her by the hand and sat her back down on the hay bale. He pushed his hair out of his face with his hands making it look messy on top of his head. Amy smiled; she loved when Ty did that. She stood up and sat on his knee, putting her arms around his neck. "Ames!" Ty told Amy off.

Amy giggled again, "I'm not doing anything I'm just hugging you, that isn't illegal is it?"

Ty didn't know what to say. Did she always have an answer to everything when drunk? Amy leaned forward and kissed him softly on the cheek. Then she kissed him on the lips and Ty ignored her. She tried again and this time Ty gave away. He kissed her back passionately. There lips moved together like they never done with anyone else's. Ty took Amy by the face and she tangled her fingers in his hair. After a while Ty stopped.

"God Amy, stop it!" Ty shouted at her, "It's not funny" he added after she giggled.

"Fine, it's not funny, but that was amazing, I love you Ty." Ty's expression softned at her words.

"I love you too Ames, but it's because of that, that this has got to stop. Promise you won't kiss me again."

"Fine, but don't go yet, don't leave me." Amy's voice was so sweet.

"I'm not going anywhere Ames, as long as you behave." Ty added the last part with a stern tone.

"I promise I'll behave then." Amy leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. She heard Ty sigh deeply again so she opened her eyes and found him staring at her.

"I love you Amy." He was so perfect, his emerald eyes matched perfectly with his brown hair, his nose was just as perfect as the rest, and then came his lips. They were the most perfect lips Amy had ever seen.

"I love you to Ty." She kissed him softly on the lips and leaned against him again. She felt Ty laugh softly and so did she. Her head was stating to feel heavy and so were her eye lids. "I love you" she said once more.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter!! It kind of changed everything a bit didn't it? Haha… So I wrote this extra long chapter because I felt bad of not having written in such a long time.. I really hope you enjoyed it so please let me now and **REVIEW!!! ** Thank you for reading!!! Next Chapter: Consequences!

PS: I have finally found my way out of my writers block so I do hope I will update the next chapter sooner than this one!!! Bye!!


	8. Chapter 8: Consequences

**Chapter 8: Consequences!**

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to upload this chapter… It's just that last chapter I wrote was the longest chapter I have written in my whole life and after I received almost no reviews I kind of lost my inspiration but I have moved on… hahaha.. (I sound so dramatic!) I will continue to write my story but please review; it is the only way the authors know you have read…. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ido not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them!! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story!! =)

Amy woke up with a start, cold air all around her. She felt very confused at not waking up and seeing the white ceiling of her room, instead she saw the high wooden roof of the barn. She also realized that she was not wearing pajamas and she still had her party clothes on. The bubbly gray shirt she had been wearing had fallen from on of her shoulders and that was where the cold air had rushed in through and woken her up. She sat up quickly and as she did so she felt a strong throb in her head.

"Ah! Oh God." The throbbing continued as she looked around. She was sitting on the floor of the barn; the horses were looking out of their stall doors curiously at her, obviously not understanding why she had spent the night with them without paying any attention to them. She was next to the hay bales she had left out the night before incase of an emergency. Then she started wondering, _why wasn't I cold all night? Why didn't I feel the cold floor beneath me? _She continued looking around and when she looked to the side she almost dropped dead.

Ty! He was lying down next to her, his shirt off, his jacket underneath were Amy had been lying and his brown hair ruffled and messy. What was he doing here? Amy couldn't understand what was happening or what had happened. _Ok, so, I'm asleep on the barn floor, wearing my party clothes with my t-shirt falling off_ _aaand Ty is lying down next to me half naked. What the hell is going on?_

Her thoughts went back to the party last night. Being with Matt for most of the night, he kissed her, Ty punched him, the fight, Amy running after Ty, Ashley rescuing her from the street, going back inside… then it hit Amy. _Ashley got me drunk! She tricked me! _Amy realized that the last thing she remembered of last night was sitting on the table with Ashley's friends, drinking mojitos and laughing.

Her mind racing she turned around, "Ty! What are you doing here?" Ty opened his eyes and smiled sweetly at Amy. This only scared Amy further. _What did we do last night? Wasn't he extremely mad at me?_

"Good morning Ames, how are you feeling?" Amy was too shocked to speak.

"Amy, are you ok?" Ty was looking at her with a mixture of concern and regret.

"Ty, what exactly happened last night?" It seemed Ty's concerns had just been confirmed.

He sighed deeply and said, "I knew this was going to happen, I'm going to kill myself." It seemed like he was talking to himself and this just stressed Amy even more.

"What do you mean? WHAT HAPPENED TY?!" Amy couldn't stand it anymore.

Ty realized he had to explain this all to Amy, even though she might never talk to him again. "Look Amy, don't get the wrong idea," he added this once he saw Amy looking at his body, "we didn't do anything wrong, we only kissed after you…"

"WE KISSED?!" Amy's shock had turned into outrage. "You kissed a drunk girl? What's your problem Ty?"

"No, it wasn't like that Amy! You didn't let me explain it to you." Ty couldn't believe that last nights amazing moments had turned into this disaster.

"Explain it? Explain what Ty? How you took advantage of me? And you know I was planning on working with Caliman today!" Amy turned around and ran out of the barn. Once she was down at the bottom paddock she stopped. The throbbing in her head stronger than before and know she started to feel this strange sensation in her mouth and stomach as if she had been intoxicated. _Well I was, wasn't I?_

_What time is it anyway? _She looked at her watch and realized it was quarter-to-two. _What! I have never slept this much. What about Lou and Grandpa? Were are they? _She started freaking out but then remembered Lou always went shopping and running errands on Sunday's and Grandpa had left really early to meet a friend of his so they would both be gone all day.

_Thank God for that! They must have left thinking I was already outside with the horses when they didn't find me in bed._

Amy's whole day had been screwed up, she had planned to spend all day with Caliman and try and join up again but know that she and Ty were so late with all the other chores, and Ben still hadn't arrived after his partying she would never have time for all that. This frustrated her.

As her temper had gone down she walked back up ready to finally begin her day, trying to ignore how how sick she felt. _Being hangover is definitely the worst feeling one can have. _She reached the barn, checked Ty wasn't in there and rushed inside to start mucking out. As she entered the stalls she realized Ty had already made all of the morning feeds and given them out.

As she worked she thought back to what Ty had said. Who had kissed who first? Amy knew Ty well enough to know he wasn't the type of guy that would take advantage of anyone. _So, if you know that, why the hell did you get so mad at him? _

Amy knew the answer to that question immediately. The kiss hadn't been what she had imagined her first kiss with Ty would be. She never imagined she would be drunk and she wouldn't even remember it. She sighed deeply and continued mucking out.

After finishing all of the stalls, Amy went directly to grooming Caliman. Ben had already called and said he was too tired to come to work and that he would take his free day today. Amy felt very comforted by Caliman's presence, maybe because she finally understood what it felt like to hate all the human kind and to have no one to trust in. She hugged him and for the first time he didn't move away from her touch. Maybe he understood what she was feeling.

Tears started falling from Amy's eyes, she had no friends, Matt and Soraya would hate her forever, Lou never understood her, she had screwed everything up with Ty, and Ben didn't have any idea of what was going on. Amy let go and shook herself, only to cause her headache to increase. She had to stop feeling sorry for herself and continue with what she was good at, and that wasn't dealing with people.

She finished grooming Cali and did a short session of t-touch, which had no effect whatsoever, and continued with the rest of the horses. Once she finished she went back to saddle up Grammero for a light session of work for his tendons. As she was adjusting the stirrups to her height, thinking that even though she was mad at Ty she had to admit he had and amazing body, the guy himself appeared at the stall door.

Amy blushed a dark shade of scarlet and went to the other side of the horse to hide her face.

"Look Amy I really need to talk to you." Sadness was carved deep into Ty's handsome face. Amy couldn't bear seeing him like things so she kept quiet for him to continue.

"I have to tell you the whole story of what happened last night and then you and judge me for what I did ok?"

Amy looked at him, "Fine, go on."

"Ok, but lets go sit down somewhere and then you can come back to Grammero." Ty opened the stall door for Amy as she secured the reins for Grammero not to trip over them.

Ty led her to the hay bales and sat down beside her.

Amy looked at him and nodded for him to continue.

"Look Amy, last night I was so mad at you so I didn't want to forgive you when but when I reached here and was about to leave in my pick up truck I started regretting it and knew I couldn't leave it all in a bad note with you Ames." Amy felt warm as he said her name.

"We've been fighting so much lately and it all started because of my fault, admitting that I liked you. Well, anyways, I decided to stay until you came back, you know, to fix things, and you took longer than I expected but I stayed up grooming some of the horses. Then when you did come back you were drunk. We talked and then that's when we kissed, actually you kissed me." Ty kept to himself the part of Amy telling him she loved him, just in case she would get even madder at this.

"Right, I uh… I," Amy was unsure of what to say, she had been getting short and unclear flashbacks while Ty had explained it all to her and she was sure she had kind of forced the kiss on Ty and she thought she recalled something about him telling her off while she didn't listen. "You still shouldn't have kissed me back, I mean I was drunk so I wasn't thinking, while you were not drunk and…" Amy cut herself of as she saw a new flash of hurt and sadness cross through Ty's face.

"Just forget about it Amy, I knew last night was too good to be true, I let myself believe and I'm a fool for it, don't worry I seriously don't blame you." Ty got up and left the barn. His whole body moved in a detached manner, not in the usual confident and happy manner as he usually did at work.

Amy's heart sank deeper into her chest and this time she felt a horrible burning sensation inside her stomach that had nothing to do with being hangover. She looked at her watch and realized it was already five o'clock and she hadn't had any breakfast nor lunch and she had forgotten to change out of her party clothes.

She opened the fridge door and scanned for something quick to eat but everything she saw just made her feel nauseous. She ended up taking a bite out of piece of apple pie and leaving it on the counter. She then rushed up upstairs and took a quick shower to try and wash of that sick feeling off, before changing into her barn clothes, knowing she would just have to bear the feeling, and rushing back to the barn were she had left Grammero waiting.

Ay ran into the stall, "Sorry Boy! I totally forgot about you. Don't worry I'll give you a long rub off after I ride you for you to forgive me, ok?" Grammero snorted as if in agreement and Amy couldn't suppress a smile. She kept her promise and after leaving Grammero back in his stall shinning and happy she went back to Caliman. "Hey Cali Boy… How are you? I'm sorry we didn't get to work today but I will definitely try join up with you tomorrow ok boy?"

Amy's hands instinctively started working up and down Caliman's neck with small circles, applying pressure to where was needed. She lost herself in her rhythm and forgot all about her problems. For the first time she didn't treat Caliman as a problem horse she treated him like any other horse on the barn and for the first time he relaxed with her in the stall. It was as if he felt Amy was special because she didn't see him as a rouge horse, nor did she treat him suspiciously well. This connection between them surprised Amy a lot and it brought her hopes up for the next day.

Just as Amy was finishing the evening feeds Ty came into the feed room to say he was leaving for the night. "Bye Amy, see you tomorrow." Amy noticed how his eyes never really met hers.

"Bye Ty. See you tomorrow." Amy was dying to share the news about Caliman with him but didn't know how to. "Yeah, bye."

**Author's Note: **So?? What did you think?? Next chapter, final chapter!! Please review if you want to read the end… and to comment on this chapter… Thankyou!!


	9. Chapter 9: Breakthrough

**Chapter 9: Break-through**

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to upload this chapter… I have been watching the heartland season on you-tube and even though it is very different from the books I have realized I can enjoy it by not comparing them to the books… anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Ido not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story! =)

Amy's alarm went off and she sat up in bed stretching peacefully until she remembered that today she was going to work on Caliman and try join-up again. She got up quickly, found her old blue jeans and a t-shirt, and ran downstairs silently trying not to wake-up anyone. She left the kitchen without any breakfast and rand to the barn. She knew she had to handle all of her chores before working any of the horses so she began immediately.

After giving out the morning feeds she went back to the barn to do her share of stalls. As she was mucking out the third stall she heard the barn door open so she looked over the half door expecting to see Ty's familiar face and was very surprised hen she saw it was Soraya.

Soraya had her long ark hair tied in a long pony tail and she looked tired. She was never up this early, having no work with horses she enjoyed her teenage life and slept late. "Hey Amy" Soraya gave her a small smile.

"Hey Soraya" Amy let herself out of the stall and walked towards her former Best-Friend. Soraya looked awkward in the situation, reflecting Amy's own feelings.

"Look Amy, we need to talk. I remember that when we were in fourth grade we made a promise to each other saying that we wouldn't fight over boys, and I am planning on keeping that promise." Soraya paused for a second before continuing, "What I mean to say is that I'm so, so sorry."

Amy looked up from where she had been playing with the rake in her hand. Plain shock over her face. "What do you mean you're sorry? It's me that's been acting like a real idiot these days."

"No way Amy. I knew that even though you didn't admit it you had something for Ty and I got carried away after you rejected him and decided I didn't care how you felt for him it was my chance to be with him and I was really surprised when Ty asked me out. I mean I always thought he liked you." Soraya's face went red, obviously ashamed of what she was saying, "Anyways, that is not the way a best-friend should act."

"No Soraya, I was so stupid, you know… to get jealous when Ty asked you… I guess it was just then when I realized I had feelings for him, but I know I should have stepped aside because I had missed my chance."

Soraya laughed "Ok so we were both wrong… So best friends again?"

Amy laughed as well, "Sure, best friends." They hugged and then Amy remembered something Soraya had said, "What do you mean, 'You knew that I liked Ty even though I didn't admit it? Was I so obvious?"

Soraya now laughed at Amy's concern, "No, don't worry, it's just that I know you since we were in first grade… Well Amy I just came to fix things with you and to tell you that you have my permission to date Ty, anyways Ty and I left on good terms, he explained everything to me and then we both decided that it would be great to stay friends. Also now that Ben doesn't want anything with Ashley I might have a shot with him."

"Your permission?" Amy smiled at Soraya before saying goodbye and returning to the stall. As she returned to mucking out she thought of what Soraya had said and then thought of the look of Ty's face yesterday when she had said that the previous night had been a mistake because she was drunk. _Of course now that I said that I bet I blew my last chance with him. _

Amy absentmindedly continued running over the conversation she had just had with Soraya. There was something of it that she was sure she had heard before. Maybe she had just had a dejavu. She continued mucking out and as she was replacing some straw in the stall she had a sudden flashback and she heard Ty's voice clearly in her head, _**"'I knew I had to stop this game so I told her that I really liked her, which is true, and I told her that even though I had had a great time with her, every time I was with her, I thought about you, Amy, so it wouldn't work out between us." **_Amy came back to reality. Had she just remembered something that Ty had said to her two nights ago? Did she remember something of when she was drunk?

Amy had just finished mucking out when this time it was really Ty who arrived. He walked right past her with no more than a short "Hi" and went into the feed room to leave all his stuff before beginning work. It tore Amy's heart to see him like that but she knew it was all her fault and that it was she who had to fix it but she had no idea how to do it.

Tired of being a coward Amy felt this spontaneous courage build up inside her. She left the stall, leaned the rake on the wall and marched up to Ty. "Ty…" He looked up at her and his green eyes seemed to pierce her heart. Amy felt a bit of the courage melt away.

"What is it Amy? I have to go back to work." Ty spoke with a very indifferent voice that Amy had never heard before so her courage came back, this time with a bit of anger at herself.

"Oh come on Ty! I'm trying to apologize! You can leave work for later." Ty continued staring at her and even though Amy felt intimidated by is stare she refused to drop hers. "I know that I've been really stupid these days, plus I haven't been thinking about anyone but myself, that's why I hurt you, Matt and Soraya without caring. Now I've realized how much you guys mean to me. Especially you Ty, I don't know what happened two nights ago but I am willing to let it go and move on. I really don't want to fight with you anymore."

Ty's stare become even colder, "Oh, so you still think that it was my fault that two nights ago you kissed me and you still think that it was all a mistake and you don't really care how much you hurt everyone, but now you come running to me, apologizing by saying you are willing to let things go and move on when they were actually your fault with you being so irresponsible… aaaaand on top you expect me just to be happy that you have finally come to your senses and that I should feel lucky that Amy Fleming is sorry she hurt me and she wants to continue using me as a toy. Well Amy, that's not going to happen. You've hurt me too deep this time and to tell you the truth I'm not really sure you care about me. Now if you'll excuse me madam, I need to get back to work. In the end I'm just a stable hand here and I shouldn't have gotten involved with you and your life." Ty shoved past her leaving Amy frozen to her spot.

Amy felt a sob coming up her chest and to stop it she turned around, grabbed a halter of the wall and went to fetch Caliman. She clipped the lead rope on and led him to the join-up ring. Once inside, she unclipped the lead rope and sent him away. He snorted in surprise and did as he was told.

Amy kept him going releasing all her anger, her resentment, her hurt and pain. She kept him cantering and changing leads. She didn't let him stop, not even for a while. As she did so she kept getting more flash backs of her moment with Ty:

"'_**What's wrong?**_' Amy had asked him.

'_**Nothing, but that's the problem.' **_She remembered Ty's answer and his warm breath in her face.

'_**What do you mean?' **_Amy remembered feeling worried.

'_**It's just that who knows how much of this you will remember tomorrow morning. And this is the way I have always wanted us to be like, but you never seemed to want the same.' **_Amy then remembered herself telling Ty that she had been afraid to lose him as a friend and he had told her that she would never lose him.

She drove Caliman on with more determination as another flashback came to her head:

'_**I know I didn't get the chance to dance with you tonight, so would you do me the honor.'**_ Ty had held his hand out at Amy.

'_**I would love to but there is no music.'**_ Amy remembered replying.

'_**I never thought a drunk would be so picky.'**_ Ty had laughed like Amy hadn't heard him in ages.

'_**Fine then, lets dance but I am not sure I'll be able to stay up for long.'**_ Amy remembered that they had danced and she had tried to kiss Ty but he hadn't let her, he had said that she might not remember anything the day after so he couldn't kiss her. Amy had kissed him anyways and then they had sworn their love for each other.

Deeper anger filled Amy. She now understood why Ty had felt so hurt the day after when Amy hadn't remembered anything.

Amy came back to reality and she threw the lead rope at Caliman when she saw signs of him wanting to stop. It clipped the back of Caliman's withers and he reared high up into the air. Amy saw his eyes go white with fear and hate. He lashed at her with his front hooves before coming back to the ground and then rearing again. Amy realized the stupidity she had done, with Caliman and with Ty, and this time she couldn't stop herself anymore. She sat down, sobbing, her chest shaking. The pain inside her finally reached the exterior and she let herself cry for as long as she had to.

After a while she felt her hair being ruffled around. She shoved the tears out of her eyes and looked up. Caliman was standing over her, seeming unsure of what he was doing. Amy gave a small smile and stood up as slowly as she could. Caliman backed away few steps and Amy didn't stop him. She lowered her eyes to the floor and let him decide what he wanted to do. He stepped towards her again and once more played with her hair. Amy lifted her hand up towards his face. Cali snorted and threw his head up. Amy stopped mid-way. He relaxed again after a while and he finally let Amy stoke his whole head. Then Amy moved her hands towards his neck and after seeing he wasn't scared anymore she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss. "Thanks boy."

Amy clipped the lead rope back on and started walking back to the paddock. On her way there she realized she ha helped this horse with Ty's help, just like they had done before ruining everything with their feelings. Amy freed Cali in the paddock, gave him another quick hug and ran up to the barn.

"Ty? Are you in here? Ty!" Amy ran down the row of stalls looking inside each one. When she didn't find hi she turned around to look for him some place else but saw him appear at the barn door, his face full of concern.

"What happened Amy? What's wrong?" He looked at her and she saw that his facial expression changed from a concerned one to a confused one as he realized Amy was smiling.

"Nothing's wrong. Quite the opposite actually." Amy ran towards him, her hands finding the way behind his neck and she kissed him. Ty, forgetting his surprise or their previous fight kissed her back. Amy laughed and let him go, "I can't believe you…You never learn from your mistakes Ty…"

Ty confused again asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well you got into trouble by getting carried away once I kissed once, and you just did so again." Amy smiled at him, watching to see if he understood.

"You remembered!" Ty's handsome face broke into a huge smile and he hugged her again.

"Not only that," said Amy, "Caliman has finally made a breakthrough thanks to you!" Ty went back to confused.

"What do you mean?" Amy explained everything. How she had driven him around full of anger, how as she did that she had remembered everything, how she had accidentally touched him with the lounge line and how he had reared.

"The thing is I'm not exactly sure why he came to me after that." Amy told Ty.

Ty smiled and said, "I think it was the way you two finally shared a sentiment and then when he reared you didn't punish him afterwards, you didn't even think about him. Caliman must have realized that you weren't interested in getting something out of him like he has always been treated in his life; you know being a school horse. So I guess that he finally understood."

Amy smiled at Ty's amazing ways to understand a horse and what they were thinking. Ty leaned down and gave Amy another kiss. Amy felt that this was were she belonged and even though she knew that not everything was perfect, she had fallen into a fool's love.

**Author's Note: ** Hey everyone! I would love to end the story there but the plot isn't quite resolved yet. Just one small chapter to go… Please review and tell me what you though about this one and review to let me know that you want to read the end! Well I've got to go cook brownies... hahaha... Next Chapters Title: Not always a happy ending…. (Hope I leave you intrigued with that! LOL).


	10. Author's Note! Important!

**Author's note!**

**Sorry Sorry Sorry and Sorry again… I know I haven't been uploading since really long ago… **

**It's just that school has been horrible and we've been having lots of projects in each class plus exams are coming up… So I have had to study on top of everything else…**

**I finish my exams this coming week and then I'll be on summer holidays…. Then I will defiantly upload the final chapter of my story… **

**I also have a new heartland story coming up which I hope you will all like… That I will be uploading at least one chapter per week… usually on weekends cause I got a job!**

**Yey! I really needed one.. So I'm Sorry again… and just so you know most of the final chapter has already been written I just have to type it up on my computer and then finish and upload it… Hope you will be able to read it next weekend!**

**Bye! And Happy Summer Holidays! **


	11. Last Author's Note!

**Last Author's Note!**

Ok, just to let you know. I'm finishing the chapter right now so it will be posted tomorrow or the day after. Hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 10: Not Always a Happy Ending

**Chapter 10: Not Always a Happy Ending**

**Authors Note: **So, this is the last chapter of my story. I hope you like it. It took a long time to write due to it being a matter close to what I feel and what once happened to me. Please Review! There is nothing more rewarding to a FanFic writer than having Reviews on her story so please please take a couple of minutes and tell me what you think about it!

**Really Important: **Ok So I had a problem with my computer and there are random lines in between some paragraphs. Please ignore those. Or I hope that maybe with some luck the lines won't appear at all when I post this online.

**DISCLAIMER: **Ido not own heartland though I wish I did. Most of the Characters and settings came from Lauren Brooke except a few extras and the plot which is mine. Please forgive my spelling and grammar because English is not my first language therefore there are lots of mistakes but if you read any please comment and tell me about them so I can change them! Thanks I hope you enjoy my story! =)

Amy finished her chores and then an up to the house. As the door closed she walked to the telephone, picked it up, and dialed a number.

"Come on, come on, pick up." She waited expectantly, happy with the news she had to share.

"Hello?" a girl's voice answered at the other end of the line.

"Yes hi, is Diana Green there?"

"It's me, who is this?" Diana replied inquiringly.

"Hi Diana, it's Amy Fleming. I…"

"_AMY! From Heartland? What happened? Is Caliman Ok? Should I go over?" _The girl's voice sounded extremely anxious and worried, Amy had to laugh at her reaction.

"Don't worry, everything's fine, in fact it's great! Caliman joined up with me today and he is finally accepting and enjoying human touch. The resentment has left his eyes.

"Amy, thanks, really, wow, can I go see him some time?" Diana sounded so happy.

"No problem, I loved working with him and actually I would love for you to come and see him. Can I ask you for a favor?" Amy waited patiently for Diana to answer.

"Sure of course what do you want me to do?" Diana answered with no hesitation at all.

"Well," Amy started, "Caliman will still need to be worked everyday and I was wondering if you would like to help me?"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Her voice bubbled with excitement, "when can I go?"

Amy smiled happily, "Well you could come tomorrow at around 9AM and you can stay as long as you want to and then come as often as possible after that, it would be great and you would be helping a ton."

"Ok, I'll be there at 9AM sharp. Bye Amy," Diana said, "Oh and thanks again, it means a lot to me." She added before putting the phone down at her end.

As Amy put the phone down, her mouth grew into a huge smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. She had forgotten what it felt like to give good news to the owner of a horse.

_What could be better? Especially when everything in my life is going so well? Ty and I are together, Soraya is talking to me again so I have my best friend back, Caliman has made a breakthrough all thanks to team work… If only Matt wouldn't be mad at me…_

The smile slowly left her face as her thoughts reached the last point. She had to do something about it. It wouldn't be fair if Matt was the only miserable one left, plus Amy did miss having her friend around and knowing that she could always count on him to get her away when things got to hectic around here. He was the one who could really make her empty her mind from all responsibilities, and get her to laugh even when she was really moody. 

Determinedly, Amy picked up the phone again and dialed another number; more like punched another number into the phone. She had to make it up to Matt.

"Hello" A woman's voice answered.

"Hi Mrs. Trewin, how are you? Is Matt there?"

"Hey Amy! I'm good, thanks for asking. Yeas, he's right by me, I'll pass him on."

Amy heard Miss Trewin cover the phone with one hand and say, "Matt, it's Amy on the phone. She wants to speak to you and she sound a bit anxious."

Amy then heard a muffled answer come from somewhere farther in the room and then Mrs. Trewin spoke again into the phone, "Hey Amy? Matt says he is just going out right this minute and that he'll call you later on today when he gets back."

Amy's heart fell in disappointment and filled with sadness, "Thank you Mrs. Trewin, Bye."

"Bye Amy, see you around sometime." Amy put the phone down again and gave a deep sigh. _Matt can't avoid me forever right?_

Still worrying about her friend, Amy left the barn house and went to fetch Gramero. She saddled him up and then went to find Ty. She found him bent over a box in the tack room, preparing everything to start cleaning the tack, the most tedious and tiring chore around the barn.

"Hey Ty, how about you leave this boring tack cleaning for later, that way we can do it together, and we go on a trail ride now? Gramero needs some easy exercise and so does Fandango.

Ty looked up and smiled. His green eyes glittered with the small ray of sunlight that touched them. "Sure, I'd love to go and I would definitely appreciate your help later. I never thought I would hear you offering to help me clean tack when it was my turn. Something must be wrong with the world."

Amy laughed and threw a bunch off hay she got off the floor, "I have helped you before you know!"

Ty laughed as well and then said, "I'll just leave these here on the table," he lifted his hand which was full of tack, "and then we I'll saddle up Fandango and we can go. Ok Ames?"

Amy's heart bubbled as she realized they were back to there easy going relationship, but even better. She could see they were perfect for each other. Why had she ever doubted their happiness?

After a few minutes both horses and riders were ready to go. They set off towards the trail that leads up Teak's Hill talking and laughing. The wind was blowing strong and as they pushed their horses onto a canter it whipped their hair back and hit them on the face with a cool but soothing breeze. The horses went forward, their manes flowing backwards and their hooves pounded every time they made contact with the soft ground underneath them. As they reached the top Amy and Ty slowed down back to a walk. Finally they stopped their horses at the very top, Amy in front of Ty by centimeters. She turned and smiled at him. His hair was still pushed back because of the wind and there was a sparkling light in his green eyes. He smiled back at Amy, a brilliant dazzling smile. Amy felt a deep surge of affection for him.

Then Amy remembered about Matt and decided to tell Ty everything, trusting that he could make it all better as he always did for her. After she explained everything to Ty she said, "I know I did wrong and I hurt him deeply and I really want to fix things but Matt won't let me." Amy paused for a while checking his reaction. Ty was deep in though so Amy continued, "I don't want to lose him Ty, and he has been one of my best friends since we were tiny."

Ty continued to look thoughtful and after a few more seconds he answered, "Don't worry Amy. We both know that he cares for you a lot and even though right now he might be feeling differently about you he will eventually realize he doesn't want to lose you as friend. He will also realize that even though he can't be with you as more than friends, that you are not worth losing Amy because you are such a great person, and losing you is losing a lot." The conviction and passion in his voice surprised Amy. His green eyes looked different some how, they looked deeper.

Ty continued, "Until he works all this out you know you have me to lean on… You have me forever."

Happiness bubbled inside Amy, her beat stronger, "Thanks Ty, you know you have me too." It was amazing how Ty always made Amy feel better. He knew her and understood her perfectly.

Ty nudged pirate and came closer to Amy Both geldings stood side by side as Ty stretched out his arm and brought Amy closer. She leaned against him and sighed deeply.

The next day while Amy was grooming Gypsy she heard a car arrive. Then she heard someone saying goodbye and the car went back down the driveway. She leaned over the half door and saw Diana coming into the barn. The younger girl was wearing semi-old clothes, perfect for working in the bar, and her hair was tied back into a ponytail. She half skipped half ran to were Amy was standing. Amy left the body brush on the side of the stall and stepped out, closing the half door behind her.

"Hey Amy! How are you?" Diana looked very happy.

"I'm good thanks. I was just finishing up with Gypsy, but I'm sure that right now you don't really feel like waiting. Let's go get Caliman."

Diana laughed and followed Amy to the bottom paddock where Caliman was grazing. Diana whistled and he Gelding's head shot up into the air. His mane flowing softly with he wind, his eyes searching.

"Hey Boy! Come here Cali." Caliman turned towards the paddock gate and moved into a fast walk. When he reached them he nudged Diana with his muzzle, she laughed. "Wow Amy! You've done a great job with him!" Diana had turned back to look at Amy as she scratched the horse on the forehead. He stood enjoying the attention and Diana added softly, "He finally looks happy."

"Trust me; he is not like this with everyone. The strong bond between you is obvious." Diana's eyes shone with pride and happiness at the older girl's words and for her horse.

After giving him a bit more attention, they caught him and led Cali up to the barn. Amy tied him to a pole before Diana said, her voice full of excitement and anticipation, "Ok, so what do I have to do?"

"Well my plan _was_ to get him used to you and for him to enjoy your presence… That is obviously not necessary since he already loves you so much." Amy smiled and Diana returned her smile, "So now that we are at an advantage and a few steps ahead I'll show you how to do T-touch. It's a type of massage that strengthens the bond between you plus it makes him more aware of himself and his surroundings. It is also very relaxing." Amy paused, "So you will continue doing this everyday, you will also take him on walks on the lead and after a few days of this we will see how he is progressing and one of these days I want you to join-up to him."

"Ok, so I can come and see him everyday?" Diana looked exhilarated at the prospect of doing so.

"Sure, if that's not a problem for you and your parents. It will be better if it is done everyday so he can reinforce the lesson and his progress is not paused."

"No, no it's not a problem. I'll take the bus everyday in the morning so I can arrive at around 9 like I did today and in the afternoons...eh…" She was trying to solve her problem, determined to make it work.

"I bet you will be able to hitch a ride with Ty when he leaves in the afternoons." Amy worked the problem out for her.

"Great, thanks! So you can defiantly count on me Amy."

"Thanks Diana, so, now, let's get to work." Amy showed Diana the small but firm circles that were to be made for the horse to relax. She showed her all the right places to do t-touch so it would work more effectively. Diana watched with attention and then started on the horse herself.

"That's right; remember the slower you do each circle, the more he will relax." Amy left Diana working on the horse and left to finish the barn chores.

She was going back into Gypsy's stall when Ty showed up, "So how are they?" Ty was referring to Diana and Caliman.

"It's amazing Ty. That girl really cares about Caliman and Caliman really cares about her too. I didn't expect Caliman to take to someone so well so soon." Amy told Ty a bit concerned.

He smiled and said, "That's great Amy! You have really made a new life for this horse."

Amy still looked concerned. "Amy? What's the matter? Isn't this good?"

"I - I'm not sure… I mean sure their bond is great but when the moment comes when he is ready to be re-homed and we have to separate them.

Ty stepped into the stall and hugged Amy, "Let's go one step at a time and worry about that when the moment comes, ok?"

"Ok, thanks Ty." Amy let go of him and turned back to Gypsy, they were already very behind on their normal barn chores.

Some time later Amy left the barn to go see Cali and Diana. She found Diana still working circles over the horses back while Cali's head was drooped low, his lower lip hanging, almost asleep.

"Hey!" Diana jumped.

"Amy! You gave me a fright! I didn't hear you coming." Caliman had raised his head but his eyes were still a bit droopy.

"Wow, you've done a great job with him. He's almost asleep."

"Yeah, it relaxed me a lot too." Diana certainly looked really comfortable with her work.

"I understand how you feel. Now you can untie him and just lead him down the drive then back up and then let him lose in his pasture for a while."

Diana asked Amy what this was for.

"Well, we keep him in the pasture for him to get some exercise since we are not riding him, so leading him down the driveway will get him accustomed to be handled by humans again and you are also giving him attention by doing so. This is really important for Caliman not to fell neglected again. That's why afterwards, you can catch him again and groom him; in general spend time with him."

"You really get horses Amy; I wish I could be like that." Diana said this with a tone of admiration that made Amy blush before leaving.

Diana untied the horse and led him up and down the driveway a few times, talking to him as she did so, then she let him go and went to find Amy or Ty. After searching for a couple of minutes she found Ty riding Romeo, a beautiful palomino, in the training ring.

"Hey Ty." Diana said hello in a shy way. She knew Amy but she had never really talked to Ty.

Ty rode over to the side were Diana was standing, "Hey Diana, you ok?"

"Yeah yeah all is fine I was just wondering if you needed help with anything else while I leave Caliman for while."

Ty was surprised by her offer, "Yeah sure that would be great; Gramero and Pirate still need grooming. You can help me with that and then come back here for one of Amy's sandwiches, which she is preparing this very moment."

"Sure, bye Ty." Diana rushed back to the barn before lunch to finish up with the grooming. Then after half an hour she sat down with Amy and Ty by in one of the pastures and had a small picnic. There were sandwiches, biscuits and a cup of orange juice for each. As they ate, Amy and Ty decided to find out more about Diana and Caliman.

"So you say that you used to ride him at your riding school until they closed, so you think that your trainer sold this horse to someone else?" Ty looked curiously at Diana while Amy recited what Diana had said the day they had rescued Caliman.

"I think so. I mean he might have just left his horse in the pasture and gone. It sounds a lot like my previous trainer."

Ty and Amy were surprised to hear a bit of anger in her voice and they just continued looking at her as she spoke.

"I don't mean to say he is a bad person." Diana said this after she had seen the looks in the others' faces, "He's actually a great man, he showed me how to ride and taught me everything about horses that I know. It's thanks to him that my parents let me ride since they are not particularly into horses; my mum fears them and my dad thinks they are a rich girl's toy." Diana sighed deeply as if she was finally letting something go that she had never let on before. "Anyways I learned to ride with him and rode at that school for 9 years. I loved going there, spending time with horses and working with them, but he never really cared about his them. To put it in his own words 'Those horses are just my business they don't go further in my life than that.' So I was the one who most cared about them. I went there as much as I could and one day, after I had been riding for some years there, Caliman arrived from someone who didn't want him. This man just left him there, all damaged mentally and physically. There was something about him that called me to him, and I fell in love immediately." Diana seemed to come out of a reverie, "Sorry if I'm bothering you…"

Amy, who had been so caught up with her story said, "No no! You're not boring us, please continue."

Diana looked up and saw that Amy and Ty did look interested so she continued, "Well, then I decided to work with him. My trainer didn't care about Cali because he had no breed and he was so jumpy, he put Caliman for sale. He didn't treat Cali well either, he only treated the _good _horses well." She emphasized that word to show she had a different perspective of what a god horse was. "I used to wake up every morning really early, grab a piece of toast, and rush out on my bike to see him. He grew more confident everyday but he never really looked happy. As I worked with him I usually sang, the same song as I sang the moment I caught him for you (I never had a dream come true). One day I decided to ask my trainer if I could ride him. He surprised me by saying yes!" Diana seemed to be remembering everything as she told them this, a lost look on her face. "The day I rode him was one of the most amazing days in my life! It started rough at first, I put my foot in the stirrup and every time I put some weight on he would rush forward, cantering. I eventually got on, though not without difficulty. After that he was fine so I continued to ride him everyday. Eventually I jumped him and discovered a hidden talent, he was amazing! My trainer saw this too so he decided not to sell Cali. He was still not being treated well so I got fed up and started buying him food and medicine myself, as if he were my horse. I used all the allowance I got every month plus my lifelong savings, but it was worth it." Diana stopped and smiled.

"You really loved that horse didn't you?" The feeling of sadness and happiness that Diana felt was reflected on Ty's face.

"I did, but I always felt a bit resentful of how much love I gave to him but to never see a response in him. Sure, I was the only one who could handle him but he never showed any sign of caring for me. I rode him for years and then one day my trainer came up to me and told me his was broke. Of coarse he was! With the way he treated horses and the way he kept that riding school I wasn't surprised that almost no one else rode there apart from me and five other people. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't part with Caliman. I started going more often, spending more time with him. I thought of everything I could so as not to be separated. I even tried convincing my parents to buy him for me and I would do anything to pay for most of his keeping myself but my parents still refused saying that I still cost to much and that I would never be able to afford his boarding, his food, his vet bills, and so much more. They told me that they definitely didn't have the money to keep a horse, even worse a problem horse. You see, he never really got over his problems and the days in which he got moody he bucked, lashed out at anyone who went by him, he reared, and even in the days when he wasn't like that, he always ran away when I tried to mount him, so my mum thought he was dangerous. Not caring what they thought, I continued to look for more ways to keep him but none of them worked. Eventually, I was forced to say goodbye."

Ty and Amy didn't feel the need to say anything. They both knew exactly how Diana felt but this troubled Amy even deeper, her thoughts from before came rushing back; by the look Ty gave her, she knew he was thinking the same.

After a while Diana broke the silence, "Anyways, I'm going to do the most that I can so he continues progressing the way he is. I feel like I owe him that much because of what he had to suffer all the time when he was alone and abandoned in that pasture."

Diana got up and smiled at both Amy and Ty, "Ok, lets get everything back to the kitchen. I feel like I've already wasted to much of your time with my stupid story." She laughed but the laugh didn't sound real somehow. Before Amy or Ty could say anything she took some of the things and headed up to the house.

Ty and Amy exchanged another troubled look before following her in.

After picking everything up and washing Diana said, "Is it fine if I go groom him now?"

"Sure go ahead." Ty answered as he dried his hands on the towel.

"Thanks Amy, thanks Ty, lunch was great." Again Diana left in a rush this time hurrying to get back to Caliman.

After grooming Caliman and saying goodbye to him, a long process, she headed up to see Amy.

"Hey Amy. My mum said she could pick me up today and she just arrived and is in a hurry, so please tell Ty I said goodbye and thank you to both… See you tomorrow." Amy said Goodbye to Diana and promised she would tell Ty she said that.

This went for days that became weeks; it became a routine. Caliman came to love this and every morning he would be waiting at the side of the paddock expectantly and the moment he saw Diana he would neigh, calling for her. He seemed to feel that when he was with her, he was fine and safe.

One day Amy decided it was time for Diana to Join-Up with Caliman. When she arrived Amy waited by the paddock to tell her this.

"Hey Diana. I was wondering if you would like to Join-Up with Cali today." Diana looked shocked.

"W-What? Today? Join-Up?" Her shocked face turned into a huge grin, "Sure! I'd love to." Then it turned into a worried face, "But will it go right? What if he doesn't choose to be with me?"

Amy knew what it felt like to be concerned like this, "Trust me Diana, you and Cali have a great bond so he will definitely choose to be with you.

Diana bit her lip, nervous. "Trust me you'll be fine."

They took Caliman up to the circular ring. Amy said, "I'll guide you through it from over here" She gestured towards the side of the fence.

Diana led Caliman into the center and then unclipped the lead rope. "Go boy!" She flicked the rope at his hindquarters. Caliman snorted with surprise and then moved to one side. Diana clicked her tongue for him to keep going but he rolled his eyes. She stopped, fear and uncertainty etched all over her face.

"Come on Diana, just urge him forward. He will relax after some time."

Diana bit her lip again before she clicked her tongue again, this time more convinced. Caliman broke into a trot and as Diana chased after him he began cantering.

"That's it! Just keep him going until he shows the signs." Amy called from the fence, "Don't worry I'll tell you which are the signs." She added when Diana shot her a worried look.

Cali kept the pace, his body always facing opposite Diana, like he was trying to escape from her. Amy started worrying, in the end she had only joined up with him once.

Diana chased after him and after a few more rounds she stepped in his way so he would change lead. Caliman turned around quickly and set off towards the other side. This went on for about 15 minutes; Diana's every thoughts were with Caliman, every worry and problem erased completely from her mind. Finally Caliman started showing some signs of wanting to stop.

"Diana! Look!" Amy had straightened up and was showing Diana the obvious signs. "You see his inside ear and how it's turned towards you?" Diana nodded and kept Caliman going. Then Caliman started chewing the air and eventually lowered his neck, his head almost touching the ground. He slowed down into a trot but Diana kept him going to make sure. Then after a couple more rounds she turned sideways and looked at the floor. Her posture slackened; trying to make it look the least threatening as she could. Then the soft sound of hooves against the floor stopped; then after some seconds they began again, getting closer to Diana. Then Diana felt warm breath on her neck. She turned really slowly and patted Cali on the forehead before walking forward. The moment Diana took a few steps forward; Caliman went with her with no hesitation at all. She walked a few rounds around the pen; she turned this way and that way and he followed her every move. Then Diana broke into a trot, so did Caliman. Diana stopped in the center of the ring. This time when she turned around she wrapped her arms around Cali's neck and hugged him tightly. Amy knew exactly how she was feeling; Join-Up was the most amazing feeling ever! As Diana led Cali back to the door Amy spotted some tears in the younger girl's eyes and knew instantly that they were tears of happiness.

"Isn't he the best?" Diana grinned hugely at Amy as she scratched Cali's neck. "Good boy Cali!" They walked together towards the barn were Cali would receive a thorough grooming and some treats. Diana tied him to the pole and grabbed one of the feeding buckets. She made a warm bran mash and added pieces of carrots and some horse mints on top. She grabbed the grooming kit as she walked back to him. As Caliman ate Diana began brushing him. The grin didn't seem to be able to go from Diana's face. After the brushing him, Diana started doing some T-touch on Cali's neck.

Later on, as Diana disentangled Cali's mane, Amy decided it was time to deal with the issues, "Hey Diana, I was wondering, Caliman is working really well and he has started loving people and also seems to enjoy their presence a lot. What I'm saying is that he is almost ready to be re-homed." Amy waited to see Diana's reaction. It was like a cloud came over her face. All traces of the happiness had left her face and a deep sad look came to her eyes.

"I know, I was wondering when you were going to say that. These last few weeks have been so amazing; it was as if Caliman was mine again. I know he needs to be re-homed. He deserves to have someone to love and care for him. Maybe now that my mum and dad bought a new house they might let me have Cali." Diana had a serious look in her face, like if she was solving some hard equation.

"Ok, let me know. There would be nothing better for him than to go with you. That would be just perfect." Amy really wanted this to happen.

"Thanks, Amy; I really appreciate all the help you have given us both. Cali would still be in a dark hole all alone of it weren't for you, and to tell you the truth I am not sure if I can take him with me. Anyways I think you should put him for sale and put up posters at other horse barns and at the food place so we can find a perfect home for him in case that I can't have him." Amy knew what a big sacrifice it was for Diana to be offering to help with this and what it must be for her to think of not having Cali for herself. Amy had already been there herself when she sold Storm but she hadn't been so unselfish about it, Diana really was thinking of Cali's happiness instead of her own.

"Can I say something Diana?" Diana looked confused but kept quiet so Amy could continue, "I really admire you…"

"You admire me?" Diana looked shocked. "How come?"

"Well, I don't think I could be so unselfish of sharing my horse with someone else. Especially knowing you might not see him again." Amy's voice was filled with understanding.

Diana blushed and then said, "Well, I guess that after I have already lost him once I know how it feels; so I guess that if I know I'm going to go through that again I will at least do my best to make him happy." She looked at Caliman and sighed, "This time, if I can't have him, I'm not letting him go somewhere horrible."

The next day Diana arrived just on time like every other day. She caught Cali and then took him up to the stables, looking for Amy. She saw Ty pushing the wheelbarrow across the lawn. "Hey Ty!"

Ty turned to look and smiled, "Hey Diana! How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"I'm good, you look anxious about something, you ok?" Ty seemed to notice how jumpy Diana was today.

"Well I kind of want to consult something with you and Amy. Have you seen her?" Diana asked Ty.

"No, I haven't seen her for some time. Let's go look for her together then." Ty left the wheelbarrow standing there and together with Diana and Caliman they went to look for Amy.

After looking for a while, they found her in the vegetable patch picking gaudy roots to keep with the rest of the alternative remedies.

"Hey." She straightened up, her hands full. "What's up?" She also noticed Diana's energy.

Both Ty and Amy looked at Diana, "Well, I was wondering if I could ride Caliman today." She said her sentence in a rush as if to get it out quickly.

Am and Ty turned to look at each other and then Ty said, "Well you know him best and you think he is ready for it. We will be here by you so I say it's a good idea."

Amy smiled and said, "Definitely! Let's do it know…"

"Now!" Diana looked momentarily stunned as if she couldn't believe that they had agreed with her so fast.

"Sure, why delay the moment." Ty grinned and then said, "I'll go get a saddle." Ty rushed off and then Amy and Diana followed more slowly headed for the barn.

When they reached it Ty was ready with all the tack in his hands. "Hold this for me please." He handed Amy everything except the saddle and the saddle pad, "Let's see how he reacts to it first." As Ty moved forward and placed the saddle on Caliman Amy and Diana held their breath but let it out as soon as they saw that nothing happened.

"He was always like this when I saddled him; always stood as still as a rock. The problem came the moment I mounted him." Diana reminded Ty and Amy about this small piece of information. They finished taking him with no sign of resistance. Then when they were in the center of the ring Ty held Cali's reins close to the bit incase he would go crazy when mounted. Diana took a deep breath before putting her foot in the stirrup and lifting herself of her the ground and onto the geldings back. She waited but Caliman continued to behave flawlessly. Ty let go and moved back to sit on the railing. Diana pushed him into a good walk. She played with the rains until Caliman put his head down, his neck forming a perfect arch. After a few rounds a pushed him onto a soft trot in which he kept his head arched.

"Wow! He's never been this well behaved." Diana laughed and Caliman sensed her mood and trotted faster. Diana laughed more and then put her weight into the seat so he would slow down a bit, "and I've never seen him so happy to be ridden."

That day Diana went as far as cantering him around the course a few times, changing leads by doing flying changes. Then she continued like this for a couple more days. On the third day of riding him Amy, Ty and Diana decided he was ready to try some low jumps. Amy and Ty set some small cross rails and Diana took Caliman over them easily. He went progressing slowly everyday until after a week of being jumped Diana actually jumped him a whole coarse with jumps up to four feet high. He cantered over each jump exhilarated; loving every moment. After rubbing him off and doing some T-touch on him Diana went to have lunch with Ty and Amy. As they were eating Amy passed a flyer onto Diana. She looked down and read:

Great Horse for Sale!

(Here was a picture of Caliman jumping with Diana)

Caliman, a great jumper who's looking for a nice and peaceful

home where he will be cared for with no showing pressure.

Don't hesitate!

Please contact us at: 2054036 or 099240845 Heartland Horse Sanctuary

for more information.

Diana smiled sadly as she read it. "It's great… Thanks Amy thanks Ty."

"You know you have first choice Diana. We will post some of these around places were horsey people go today in the afternoon. If you can't have Cali yourself you will be the one who decides which house he goes to." Amy said softly to Diana.

Diana continued riding Cali everyday and they started getting calls from interested buyers but all seemed wrong. One wanted to buy him to be kept as just as a pet but not for riding, but they would waste his potential in jumping. Others were horses dealers which Amy rejected immediately even before consulting with Diana and Ty. Then some people wanted to have him but when they found out that he had no breed they turned him down. One afternoon they had a very horrid call; it was someone who wanted a horse to do some scientific experiments on. Amy shut the phone as shivers ran down her back. _How could people even consider using an animal for such a thing! Stupid humans…_Meanwhile, as these phone calls happened, Diana told Ty and Amy she was trying to convince her parents. She told them that she had already convinced her dad.

One morning, at eight o'clock, as Amy was heading from the barn into the farm house for a cup of coffee, she saw a red truck coming up the driveway. She stopped dead in her tracks and saw how it got parked right in front of the house. She walked towards it and saw two men climbing down. One was tall and thin with short graying brown hair. He was wearing an overall with a red shirt underneath it. His uncovered skin was dirty and he had a very unpleasant face; he had a short, prickly kind of beard and his mouth seemed to be fixed in an unkind smile. The other man was shorter, chubbier, and looked younger. He wasn't much of a sight either; he seemed to have a drunken face, his eyes a bit unfocused and his mouth turned downwards. He was also dirty, especially his short messy blond hair. Not to mention his blue shirt, which was tucked into some old broken blue jeans, seemed to be stained with some kind of beverage.

"Hi, may I help you?" Amy had no idea what these two men could be doing here at heartland.

"Oh yes you can." It was the tall guy who spoke. Amy turned to look at him, "We believe you have a horse of ours in your barn? He's a short, shabby dark brown horse with black mane?"

_Caliman!_ Amy's breath was caught short. _These couldn't be his previous owner! Were these really the people who abandoned him in the paddock? _"Eeehhhhm" Amy wasn't sure what to say but at that moment Cali neighed inconveniently and both men turned to look at him.

"That's him!" This time the shorter man spoke, "You do have him!" he pointed his finger accusingly at Amy even though she hadn't said anything.

As the men walked towards Caliman Amy blurted out without thinking, "But you abandoned him in that paddock! You didn't care about him!"

The tall man's eyes became slits as he gazed at Amy, "Who says we abandoned him?"

"Well you weren't feeding him, his rib cage could be seen clearly under his bushy coat and he was so scared of everything. His mane was all tangled with small twigs and nobody could go near him. He also had a few scars on his neck and all over his legs! You were mistreating him."

The same man turned to look at Caliman and then back at Amy, "Prove it… No one who sees him now will believe your story."

Amy knew that his statement had lots of truth in it but she still said, "But that's all thanks to us! That's because we have been taking great care of him, nursing him back to health."

"I repeat again, prove it…" Both men chuckled darkly and Amy felt a surge of hatred rise in her. Then she felt a sob coming up threatening to overwhelm her but she stopped it.

"Look Missy. If you don't have him ready for us in two days, when we bring the trailer with us, we will press charges with the police against you for horse theft."

Amy was horrified. This couldn't be happening, "No no, you can't do that!"

The tallest guy smiled tauntingly, "Can't we? Watch us do so." They both turned back towards their truck.

"Stop!" Amy's mind was racing to find some kind of solution. Both guys turned to look at her with their faces but didn't turn their bodies. "Why don't you give me some time to find him a good home? We will sell him at a good price." What Amy said next hurt her deeply but she knew it was the only way to convince these men, "We will sell him for more than he's worth so you can buy a better horse, a real sports horse with a true breed and everything. What I mean to say is one that is worth your time." The both guys seemed to be thinking about what Amy said

"Fine, you have three days to do so. Otherwise we'll take the horse and I don't want any problem from you when we do so."

Amy knew this was the best offer she was going to get so she agreed. They set off and Amy watched them as they climbed their truck. The tall man sat in the driver's seat while the other one climbed in next to him, his arm hanging over the door. As they backed their car and turned Amy saw the driver's face in the review mirror. He was smiling cruelly. He lifted his left hand and waved once.

Amy covered her face with her hands. _How was she going to tell Diana that they had three days to convince her parents to buy Caliman or find him a good home? _Her hands went from her face to her hair, pulling it strongly back; stressed.

When Diana arrived an hour later, Amy and Ty, who already knew what had happened, called her into the farmhouse to talk.

Amy explained everything that had happened and the condition these guys had placed for Amy and the rest of them; as the story progressed Diana's face fell. Then when Amy described the guys, Diana gasped, "I know who they are! Oh no! They are horrid to horses!"

"How do you know them?" Ty asked Diana.

"They used to go a lot to my riding school. They were friends with my coach! Every time they went they would take so much beer!" _That explains the stained on the blue shirt, _thought Amy to herself.

"I've already talked to my mum about buying Caliman. She said she had to think about it but she doesn't really think it's possible. She will definitely say no when she knows we have to buy him at an expensive price! She's still not convinced that he is a safe horse."

"Oh no don't worry about that Diana! When I said we would sell him at an expensive price I didn't really mean it. Of coarse we would have to give them a lot of money but I was planning on giving them the money I had saved up for a new horse trailer." When Diana was about to protest Amy said, "Don't worry about it. We don't really need a new horse trailer; the old one is still ok. Caliman is way more important." Ty nodded in agreement.

They were all silent for a few minutes. All of their faces reflected the worry and pain they were feeling; the Diana said, "What about suing them for animal mistreating?"

Amy remembered what that horrid tall man had said, "Even though we know that these people mistreated Caliman we can't prove it so there is no way we can win; plus they will have the ownership papers and we don't have anything." Diana's face fell further as Amy said this.

"Ok then we have to do everything to sell him before the three days are over." Diana was trying to keep her voice steady but Amy still heard it shake as she finished saying this.

"Ok, and what has your mum said about keeping Caliman? Anything new?" Amy hoped for the best.

"Well… Her mind is still the same; you know, thinking Caliman is not safe nor worth the time. But maybe if I tell her all about this she will change her mind."

"Do you want to go now?" Ty asked Diana.

"No, no going to her now rather than later won't change anything. I only want to be with Cali if that's ok."

"Sure." Amy and Ty answered immediately knowing how she was feeling.

Diana left the room and rushed out to meet Cali. As Amy and Ty sat there in silence thinking about everything that had happened and trying to find a solution, they heard a car coming up the drive way. They waited still in the same places and then the door opened and Matt came in. He saw Amy whom was sitting right in front of were Matt came in.

"Amy, I really need to talk to you. I miss you so much! I know I've been acting really immature lately but I have finally snapped out of it. Can we talk?" Matt's words rushed out of his mouth.

Ty coughed from were he was sitting and just then Matt realized he was in the room.

"Oh, hey Ty." Matt looked at the floor and said this with a cold voice.

"Hey Matt. Careful with what you say to Amy." He stood up ignoring Amy's warning glance and then added, "I mean it." With that he left the house and disappeared into the yard.

"What now he owns you or something." Matt was really annoyed and he glared at Amy.

"Just ignore him Matt. Anyways, I'm so glad you came! You never called me back and you always had your mum giving me excuses. I know it's my entire fault and I should never have done that to you. I didn't think, I was just so frustrated by everything that was happening so I used you and then you acted so possessively with me that I got more annoyed with you and then I…"

"Amy, Amy, don't worry. I'm over it I don't care anymore. You're just human and so am I, we make mistakes. And if you want to know why I acted so possessively around you it was because I was so scared to lose you and I always knew that you and Ty had a thing for each other. Don't worry about it. I've realized that even though you and Ty might be together now and even though I don't like it one bit I don't care. I've realized I could never lose you as a friend, you're worth too much for me to lose you." Matt walked towards Amy and hugged her tightly. Amy was a bit shocked at first but then she just hugged her friend back.

Matt finally let her go. "I really am sorry about what I did to you." Amy looked into Matt's eyes.

Then Matt answered, "Really don't worry about it. I guess I didn't really convince you I'm a good boyfriend anyways. When we were _together_," he made quotation marks in the air, "I was so stupid. I really acted stupid. I never really treat you well, I acted all corny and stuff even though I knew you didn't like that sort of thing, and then I kissed you even though you didn't want it." Matt sighed deeply, "Still, who knows in the future, you and Ty might break up and we might have a chance to really be together."

Amy just looked at him. _Would he ever give up?_ "It's so good to know you are my friend again. I missed you so much."

Matt smiled, "I missed you too. But I want you to have something clear. Don't expect me and Ty to be all buddy buddies I really don't like him and the way he treats you. Plus he is too old for you."

"Matt… I decide who I want to be with, ok? Just don't make me fight with you again." Amy couldn't believe Matt's words especially since Matt knew Ty would never do anything to hurt Amy.

"Fine." Matt looked at his watch. "I'm so sorry Amy, but I have to go. I took my mother's car and she needs to use it in about ten minutes so I've got to rush. Bye Amy, I'll call you later!" He didn't wait for an answer and just left smiling and laughing.

The moment he left Amy's mind turned back to Caliman. Then she smiled and ran outside to find Diana.

"Diana!" Diana was sitting on the grass feeding Caliman carrots. His head was leaning with all its weight on her side. Diana heard Amy scream and lifted her head.

"What's up?" Diana saw the smile in Amy's face and her spirits raised a little.

"Well I have a plan. I have a friend who loves horses. Her parents have never let her have a horse because they are to expensive to keep so I think that if we give her Caliman for free, let him stay here, and let her pay only the monthly food plus a few hours of work per week, then her parents have to say yes!" Amy's smile widened at her grand plan.

"Sure that would be great…" Diana tried to show some enthusiasm, "and Amy, if that doesn't work then I think we should call that person that wanted Cali as a pet; you know the one who didn't want to ride him but just keep him as company. That would be a much better life than he would have with those guys." Amy smiled sympathetically at Diana before leaving to call Soraya.

Amy went inside and found the phone. Then she dialed Soraya's number. Soraya answered the phone and Amy told her all about the problems they were having with Caliman. When Amy finished telling her everything she told Soraya about her idea. "That way you could have a horse and Diana could still be able to see him once in a while."

"Sorry Amy. I don't think that's going to happen. This year I picked so many AP classes that I will hardly have the time to see you after school so I would never be able to work there even though you know I would love to."

Amy sighed, "Don's worry Soraya, and we'll find something for this horse."

"I'm so sorry Amy!" Soraya closed the phone and so did Amy.

Then she found the number of the first person who had called for Caliman. It rang twice before a man picked up the telephone. "Who is this?"

"Hi my name is Amy Fleming and I'm calling because of that horse you wanted to buy the other day, Caliman." She waited for him to remember.

"Yeah yeah, do you need something?" The man seemed curious.

"Well, I was wondering if you still want him."

The man seemed to think for a while, "No no I decided not to buy a horse I bought three dogs instead. I realized they are friendlier and give better company. Goodbye."

Amy sat down on the kitchen chair. _Now what am I going to do?_ Another idea came to her head so she rushed out to tell Diana.

Diana was still sitting there with Caliman standing by her. "Did it work?" Diana sounded so hopeful it hurt Amy deeply to tell her it hadn't worked.

"No… I called Soraya but school is going to be taking most of her time now."

"So let's give that other guy a call."

Amy told her that she had already called him as well. "But don't worry I have another idea. What if we go to a horse sale tomorrow and get another horse, a good jumper. We can buy it with the money we have and we can give them this horse instead of Caliman. What about that?"

But before Amy finished Diana was already shaking her head. "I don't think it will work. These guys stick to their word and they will only accept on of both things they told you. They will either take lots and lots of money or they will take Caliman, they would never accept another horse."

"Oh" Amy looked disappointed.

"It was a good idea though." It was weird how Diana was comforting Amy instead of it being the other way around. "Amy?" Diana said quietly. "Can I take him on a trail ride?" Amy thought about this for a second.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Amy already knew the answer to this question.

"No don't worry I think we will be fine alone. Just point me in he right direction and we'll be good." Diana looked so sad.

After a few minutes Diana and Caliman were ready to go. Amy had already given her the directions of how to go up the trail she and Ty had gone some time ago. They set of leaving Heartland behind.

After walking for some time Diana pushed Cali into a trot. "Come on, that's it."

She was silent as they went up the hill. For a moment she closed her eyes and felt Caliman's muscles moving underneath her, she heard the soothing rhythm of his hooves hitting against the ground and suddenly all her problems were gone; she was absorbed by the moment, her heart beating along with Cali's hooves. Then as Caliman tripped over some rock or something, the moment was lost and Diana came back to reality. Reality was too much to bear so trying not to think about it she pushed Caliman onto a canter which turned into a gallop, blurring the scenery around them. They reached the top in no time were Diana let Caliman stop and rest while she watched the amazing view. Suddenly she felt something wet touch her lips, she had started crying without noticing. She was going to lose Caliman, she knew it. Diana had tried to e so well composed for the last few days but she couldn't do it anymore. He was her life, her best friend, the only one who really knew her, and listened to her. Diana leaned forward and hugged the horse tightly; he stayed as still as stone.

"I love you Cali boy, never forget that. Please, please never forget me. Please." Just the thought of him not remembering her and of not seeing him again brought a fresh wave of tears down Diana's face. "Don't let anyone hurt you Cali, don't let anyone even think about mistreating you, you hear me boy? Please don't let anyone hurt you." Cali turned his head around and looked at Diana as if to say _"I understand you and I will never forget you."_

They stood together for who knows how long; just like that saying goodbye before time because Diana had lost all hope of saving him. Hope only hurts you deeper and brings more attachment; just what you don't need.

As Amy was reorganizing the fallen hay bales she heard the sound o shoves on the driveway floor. She came out to see Diana dismounting Caliman. She went forward to help.

"Thanks Amy." Diana turned to look at Amy as she lifted the saddle of the horse. Amy noticed her eyes were red and glassy, but she pretended not to have seen anything.

"Not at all, how was your ride?" Diana thought for a moment of what she was going to answer.

"It was perfect, thanks Amy." Diana put a halter around Cali's neck before taking the bridle off. Then she placed the halter over his head and tied him to a post while she went to place the tack. She met Ty on the way.

"Hey Ty." Ty looked towards her and smiled.

"Hey Diana. You ok?" The question was enough to bring more tears to her eyes.

"I can't lose him again Ty!" Ty ran to comfort her.

"Don't worry, we still have some time to save him and you might be able to convince your mum to keep him. Don't lose hope yet." His hand was over her shoulder and squeezed her reassuringly.

"Yeah, ok." Ty let go of her and watched her walk dejectedly towards the tack room.

The next day Diana arrived right on time. She ran to find Ty and Amy.

"Ty! Ty! Amy!" She ran and looked in the barn, the tack room, the feed room, the paddocks, and then ran up to the house.

She knocked politely on the door and heard someone say "Come in."

She entered the house and found Amy, Ty, and someone other guy sitting there. "Hi…" What she had wanted to say was erased completely from her mind by the presence of this third person.

"Diana this is Matt, my best friend." As Amy introduced Matt to Diana, Diana noticed Ty shifting uncomfortably on the counter he was sitting.

Diana walked forward and shook hands. Then she decided that it was fine to talk in front of him, "My mum is actually rethinking about buying Cali! I told her all about these guys and the way they treat horses and my mum said that she would try to see if we had the money to keep Cali."

Both Amy and Ty smiled widely and Ty said, "I told you we would figure something out." Diana smiled at them and then sat down for some coffee when my offered her some.

After the coffee Diana left to groom Cali. She spent most of the day with him and left only to help with some of the barn chores which she said helped her keep her mind busy. Diana wasn't as chatty as she usually was and she kept a worried and nervous expression on her face for the whole day.

As she was leaving Amy went forward to her, "Good luck with you mum. I'll be hoping for the best and remember that the same system that applied for Soraya applies to you so you would only have to pay for the monthly feed and that's it." Diana smiled and hugged Amy.

"Thanks so much for everything." Diana jumped onto Ty's small truck and they drove off together. Just as Ty was dropping Diana off, he also hugged her and wished her luck saying that he would also be hoping for the best. Diana thanked him as well and jumped off the car and walked to her house.

The next day when Diana arrived, they were waiting for her by the paddock. Amy and Ty didn't even have to ask how it had gone. Amy had never seen a more dejected look.

"What happened?" Ty's voice was full of concern.

Diana tried to smile but failed, "My mum says that she went through the accounts and said there is no way we can keep a horse, not even if we only have to pay the monthly feed. She said that there are also vet fees and she says that the amount of time I will spend here will not leave me enough time for school. My mother has always been very strict of having me get the highest grades that I can." Diana looked at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Diana." Amy went forward and hugged her.

"It's ok, I had already expected something like this would happen so at least I was prepared for it." Diana sighed and looked at both of them. Just then Caliman had reached the fence and was nuzzling Diana softly on the arm.

"Well, if you want to go be with Caliman it's ok. We'll leave you alone." Ty tried to be understanding with Diana.

"No don't worry. I'll help with the barn chores first and then I'll come back to see him." Diana scratched Cali's head without looking at him and then headed to the barn.

Late in the afternoon Diana came back to see Caliman. "Hey Boy. How are you?" Caliman walked towards her slowly and called out in a low neigh. Diana ducked down and came into the paddock. She sat down as Caliman reached her. He pushed her shoulder with his muzzle, sensing her glum mood. Diana tried to smile but failed and as she stretched her arm to pat the horse tears started falling again. She spent more than an hour there with him trying not to say goodbye and enjoying the last moments she could have with him. As Amy was walking from the barn to the farmhouse she saw Diana pulling out pieces of grass and feeding them to Cali. He seemed to be enjoying the attention and as always, her company. Nevertheless, he seemed confused by her feelings so he didn't act as cheeky as usual and just stood there by her. The sun was setting and eventually Diana realized it was time to go home. "I'll be back in the morning boy." She kissed his neck and left. She found Ty in the kitchen saying goodbye to Amy. They kissed and exchanged a sad look before realizing Diana had just walked in.

"I was just about to go find you," Ty said to Diana, "are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, thanks Ty, bye Amy." Amy said goodbye and Ty and Diana walked silently towards the car.

As Diana climbed in she realized t was the last time she would be doing so. She sighed deeply and Ty shot her a quick look as if to check if she was crying. Ty didn't say anything knowing that right now no words could comfort the girl. Finally they arrived at Diana's house. She jumped of and before closing the door she said, "Ty. Is it fine if I arrive a bit earlier than usual to Heartland?"

Ty smiled understandingly, "Sure. You can arrive at whatever time you want. See you there."

"Thanks Ty." She shut the door and walked slowly towards the house.

The next day Diana arrived at 7:30 in the morning. She said hello to everyone, Matt and Soraya were also there, and then ran down to see Caliman. She took the grooming kit and once she was down there she brushed Caliman until he was shining. Then she worked some t-touch on his back, neck, withers, and face until he was almost asleep, his nuzzle touching the grass and his eyelids drooping. Then she rushed up t the barn. Everyone else was in the barn working on the normal chores, grooming, feeding, cleaning, etc.

"Amy" Diana saw Amy mucking out the stalls. She looked up as she heard her name. "Did those guys say at what time they would be coming today?"

Amy shook her head, "No, but I expect it would be sometime before noon." Diana just nodded.

As she was about to leave she decided to ask Amy something else, "Oh, can I give Cali a warm bran mash?" Amy heard her add really softly, "I don't know when he will eat well again." Amy nodded.

"Sure go ahead, you know were everything is." Diana into the feed room to prepare it, she grabbed a bucket and filled it. Then she added some warm water and started mixing. She closed her eyes as the smell of it drifted into her nose. It reminded her of when she used to ride Cali back at her old ridding school. She shook herself trying not to think about it, it brought to many bad memories.

She finished mixing it and then added a few chopped up apples on top. She sat next to Cali and he bent his neck low towards the bucket. She watched as he ate, enjoying the treat. As Caliman was nuzzling the last bits from the bucket, Diana heard an engine coming up the driveway. As she turned to look her heart dropped, a big truck with a horrid old trailer was coming up towards the barn. _No! No! It couldn't be them! _Diana stayed frozen in her spot. She waited until she saw the guys she had expected jump out of the truck. Then she saw Amy and Ty come out of the barn to talk to them. Behind them came Soraya and Matt.

"So," Diana heard the tall guy say, "Did you sell him or are we going to take him?"

Amy tried to plead with him; she offered him money and tried giving them other things in exchange.

"Look girly, I said that if you hadn't sold him in three days then I would come pick him up and I expected no trouble from you, so where is he?" Amy hesitated for a moment but gave up and looked towards the bottom paddock where Diana was still sitting by Cali.

"Go get him." The tall guy threw a rope towards the short chubby one, who grunted and took it. He started walking down towards them when Ty stopped them.

"Look, at least take him with a halter. Don't use that rope." The chubby guy waited as Ty went to get one. When he came back he handed it to him. It was the blue one Diana always used with Cali. Then he came down.

As he reached the fence he seemed to recognize Diana. "Hey John," he called over to the tall guy. "Look who's here with Caliman!" He jeered, and so did John as he recognized her as well.

"Hey Diana!" John was now coming towards them as well. "Back with your mangy old horse I see. How did you find him?" Diana stood up and glared at the men.

"I was the one who brought him here! I was the one who rescued him from you!" Diana shouted, her voice full of fury.

John smiled at her, "Right, you always believed this horse was yours Diana, and I hate to break it to you but he never was and never will be."

The other guy laughed tauntingly and John glared at him, "Just hurry up Oso, I want to leave here fast."

As Oso came into the paddock Caliman seemed to recognize him. He whined frantically and the white of his eyes showed as they rolled with fear. "Cali!" Diana shouted towards him, she was on the verge of tears.

"No, No! Please don't take him from me! Please!" Diana was pleading with these men and it only seemed to amuse them.

"And why would we do that." Oso was laughing. He stepped closer, scaring Caliman even further. Caliman turned and galloped as fast as he could to the other side of the paddock. When he reached it, he reared as high as possible, almost falling backwards.

Diana tried to run towards him in desperation but Oso grabbed her arm. "What do you think you're doing? That horse is coming with us and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Ok, ok! I got it! Just let me bring him to you, he won't make such a scandal if I brought him." Oso seemed to think for a second.

"Fine, you go get him and bring him to me fast." He let go of her arm.

Diana walked slowly to the other side of the paddock. As she was getting closer to Caliman she could see he was sweating and his sides were heaving. It hurt her so much to see him like this. Diana looked at the floor and walked even more slowly. She finally reached him and Cali let her pat his head. Diana could see the trust in his eyes and suddenly she felt like a traitor. She was catching him for the bad guys!

Diana hugged him and slipped the halter over his head. For a moment, the wild idea of climbing him and jumping the fence to run away together crossed her mind. Then she realized that she would have no where to go and these men would follow her until they found both of them. Diana walked back to the gate were everyone was waiting. She tried not to cry. John and Oso opened the gate when she got there and Oso snatched the rope out of Diana's hands, making Caliman jerk his head upwards. Diana could see that all of his muscles had tightened and more sweat was staining his neck. Oso lifted his hand up and smacked Caliman.

"No! Don't hurt him please." Diana pleaded with him; she felt a knot form in her throat. She tried to swallow it down but instead of going it just seemed to grow bigger.

"I'll do whatever I f***ing want to with this horse, he is mine!" Oso continued pulling until they reached the trailer. It was a small, open, wooden cattle trailer, and it was starting to rot. Diana tried not to look at it.

Now John took the horse as Oso opened the door and brought down a wooden plank so Caliman could walk up into it. John walked forward and when he reached the door Caliman tried to rear again. John pulled him down and smacked him again. "You stupid horse!" He tried leading Caliman in but the horse wouldn't budge. Oso went to the front of the truck and came back with a whip in his hand. He raised his arm and brought the whip down on Cali. Caliman neighed in protest and fear but he still wouldn't walk in.

This was the last straw; Diana ran forward and embraced Cali in a hug, tears streamed down her face. "Stop! Stop! I'll do it." This time she snatched the rope from John's hand and she walked Cali in. He followed her without hesitating, making Diana feel even more of a traitor. When they were in, Diana hugged him again and cried as if was the worlds end. Tears flowed like a stream down her face and she wouldn't let go of Caliman. "I love you boy. I love you more than you can imagine." Diana whispered in his ear, which flicked towards her. "Please be good boy or they'll hit you. Behave yourself Cali."

"Get out of there Diana!" John shouted at her with such an unpleasant voice. Diana heard Ty fight back and then Matt got in as well.

"We said no trouble!" Oso had now gotten into the middle and pushed Ty and Matt away. Amy and Soraya had disappeared.

John now came into the truck and pulled on Diana. She held on tightly to Caliman. "I love you Cali, don't forget that. I love you!"

John was stronger that Diana so he eventually pulled her apart fro the horse and pushed her out of the truck. "No! He's mine!" Diana screamed as she continued to cry. She tried to get back on the truck but this time Ty stopped her.

"Diana, there's nothing you can do!" As Ty held her, Diana continued to struggle. Finally she gave up and just cried. She watched John and Oso take the platform away and lift the door. Before it was up Caliman turned to look at Diana and neighed as if asking her to save him.

Ty finally loosened his grip on her when he realized she wasn't going to do anything irrational and Diana just stood watching as John and Oso walked to the front of the truck.

Then Amy came running out of the barn, "Wait! Wait!"

John and Oso turned, "Now what!"

Amy was caring a big sack of feed and behind her came Soraya with some hay bales. "At least take these to feed him. Please!" Ty turned and ran inside and brought another big sack of food. John and Oso accepted all of it with no protest. They fitted it into the trailer and then walked back to their seats. Caliman neighed once more, a long and frightened sound. The men turned the engine on and drove off, taking the horse with them. The sound of his call rang in Diana's ears. After the truck had disappeared they all stood still, watching the driveway. Eventually the sound of Diana's cries became muffled and Amy walked towards her and hugged her. Diana's body shock as she tried to stop the cries.

"Thanks Amy… Thanks." She looked up and they looked into each other's eyes. Diana's were dull and lifeless; Amy's were full of understanding and concern.

"Don't worry Diana. I know this is not what you want to hear right now, but just remember that time heals every wound, even though the scars remain. There will always be scars of what happened, especially because of how deep the bond between the two of you was so strong." Amy knew this was the most comfort she could give to her friend.

A few more tears fell from Diana's eyes. She nodded at Amy's words, unable to speak. Ty came and put his hand on her shoulder. She tried to smile. Ty understood that she was also thanking him.

Then after a moment, Diana finally said, "Bye. Don't worry about me; I'll take a bus home."

They understood she wanted to be alone so they let her, but before she left Amy said, "Please know you're welcome to come here whenever you want. So when you are ready we would all love to see you again." They smiled slightly before Diana turned around and walked down the driveway.

- CaliHorseGirl -

**Author's Note: **This chapter took a long time for me to write. It was hard and made me remember of lots of things so please forgive me. Please review and tell me what you thought about it… I can't believe I just finished my first long story… REVIEW!


End file.
